Introspections
by Inkfire
Summary: Qu'était donc Bellatrix avant d'arriver à Azkaban? Etait-elle aussi froide vis-à-vis de sa famille qu'elle le semble dans les livres? Et qu'y avait-t-il vraiment entre elle et Voldemort?
1. Visite

**Et voici ma nouvelle histoire!!!!!!! Hip hip hip, hourra!!!!**

**Cette histoire ressemble, dans les 1ers chapitres, à une suite de one-shots apparemment sans rapport entre eux, mais il y aura des liens qui apparaissent au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avance... Il n'y a pas réellement d'intrigue précise, il s'agit juste de retracer la vie et l'environnement de Bellatrix dans sa jeunesse, avant la chute de Voldemort et Azkaban. Parce que je suis trop fan de ce perso. Voilà. J'espère que vous allez aimer! Que ce soit le cas ou non, il faut me le dire! On n'a pas inventé le système des reviews pour du beurre! Allez, bande de feignasses, une ligne suffit pour me rendre heureuse, c'est pas la mer à boire!^^**

Elle est nerveuse. Elle tourne en rond dans la pièce en tirant sur sa cigarette. Son beau-frère est assis dans un fauteuil, majestueux et suprêmement calme. Elle a envie de le secouer. C'est pourtant son enfant! Elle jure à mi-voix et ouvre une fenêtre pour faire tomber dehors ses cendres.

«Bellatrix, je te serais reconnaissant d'éviter de fumer chez moi», dit cet imbécile.

Elle aime bien Lucius pourtant, il peut être très agréable, intéressant et distrayant, mais là il joue les aristocrates blasés, les hommes importants et elle a horreur de ça. C'est sa femme, son gamin, et pourtant c'est elle qui tremble, qui s'énerve et est terriblement impatiente d'avoir des nouvelles.

Heureusement pour ses nerfs, mais aussi pour la santé de Lucius, la porte s'ouvre à ce moment-là, et le guérisseur s'avance.

-Mister Malefoy, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que tout péril est passé pour votre enfant. Cette chute aurait pu se montrer dangereuse, mais heureusement je suis intervenu à temps. Mrs Malefoy se repose dans sa chambre, vous pouvez monter la voir si vous le souhaitez. Elle devra rester alitée quelques jours pour se reposer, mais il ne devrait pas y avoir d'autres complications jusqu'à l'accouchement, annonce l'homme.

-Très bien, répond Lucius, très maître de lui. Bellatrix, je t'abandonne, tu iras voir Narcissa quand je serai descendu, d'accord?

Sans attendre la réponse, il sort. Le guérisseur s'esquive lui aussi, un peu effaré par cette jeune femme fulminante qui semble terriblement désireuse d'étriper quelqu'un.

Bellatrix se mord les lèvres et continue de tourner en rond, et d'un seul coup elle a très envie d'une présence masculine près d'elle, pour la soutenir. L'un de ses meilleurs amis pourrait convenir; Rodolphus et Rabastan la connaissent bien, ils savent la faire rire et la rassurer, ils partagent son énergie et son cynisme, mais ce n'est pas d'eux qu'elle a besoin en ce moment même. Ni de ce jeune homme récemment arrivé parmi leurs rangs, Barty, qui leur a plu par son ardeur, son intégrité et ses nombreux points communs avec eux. Ces trois-là, les deux frères qu'elle connaît depuis Poudlard, dans la famille desquels elle s'est glissée avec aisance et bonheur, tout naturellement, et puis le jeune Barty si franc et si désarmant, ce sont des âmes proches de la sienne, désinvoltes et complices. Mais à cet instant, à cette minute, elle aspire à une présence plus lointaine, plus mystérieuse et transcendante, et rien que d'y penser elle frissonne.

Des pas la font sursauter; Lucius revient. Avec un sourire légèrement moqueur, il s'incline en lui désignant la porte. Raidie, elle passe devant lui sans un regard et monte les escaliers en direction de la chambre de sa petite soeur, puis toque doucement à la porte.

«Entrez!»

Elle se glisse à l'intérieur. Sa soeur est étendue dans son lit, toute pâle et belle. Ses cheveux d'or sont répandus sur l'oreiller, et ses yeux bleus regardent dans le vide pendant que ses mains blanches caressent pensivement son ventre rond au travers des draps. Elle lève les yeux et lui sourit.

«Cissy, comment ça va?

-Je vais bien! soupire Narcissa. Plus de peur que de mal!

-J'aimerais bien savoir comment tu as fait ton compte pour tomber dans cet escalier, tout de même!

Narcissa fait la grimace.

-J'ai trébuché dans ma robe.

-D'où mon opinion: on ne porte pas des robes aussi encombrantes quand on se trouve, enceinte, dans un manoir comme celui-ci! Dans le grand escalier, franchement, tu as eu de la chance de ne pas te rompre le cou!

-Mais certainement. Puisque tu es si douée pour donner des conseils, pourquoi ne pas t'essayer toi-même à la maternité? tranche Narcissa.

Bellatrix se crispe et se mord les lèvres. Ca, ça fait mal.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir cette discussion Narcissa, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas d'enfant, c'est comme ça.

-Mmmm...marmonne Narcissa. C'est vrai que tu ferais une drôle de mère. Toujours obnubilée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et tes missions pour lui...

-J'ai choisi ma voie...

-Je sais Bella. Je sais...Narcissa soupire. Écoute, je suis assez fatiguée, si tu pouvais me laisser...

Acquiesçant, elle s'avance vers sa petite soeur, l'embrasse rapidement sur les deux joues et quitte le manoir d'un pas vif.


	2. Rêve

**Deuxième chapitre!!!! Ce sera un par semaine à partir de maintenant. Je VEUX des reviews! J'ai BESOIN de reviews! S'il vous plaîîîîîît? **

Arrivée dehors, elle a froid et se sent perdue. Elle tremble. Ses yeux se ferment, et sous ses paupières elle aperçoit un éclair rouge. Elle rouvre les yeux en serrant les dents, et s'avance vers la grille, et au-delà, où elle pourra transplaner.

Elle se hâte de rentrer. Elle s'isole, loin de Rodolphus, et va se blottir dans son lit. Il est encore tôt, mais elle a envie d'être allongée dans le noir, de cesser de penser, se laisser aller.

Elle sombre dans un sommeil agité. Elle rêve. Elle rêve de lui bien sûr, quoi d'autre? Il est toujours là, en elle, il l'obsède. Depuis six ans, il est une partie d'elle.

Elle rêve qu'elle est debout dans le noir, et elle a froid, elle a peur. Elle est enfermée, toute seule, sans sa baguette, sans rien. Elle tourne la tête, frénétiquement, d'un côté et de l'autre, elle cherche quelque chose, quoi que ce soit. Elle sent un courant d'air froid sur sa nuque, une présence au magnétisme puissant, quelque part, tout près. Elle le cherche, elle tend ses bras, elle murmure «Maître...» et elle sait qu'il ne lui répondra pas. Et la présence se rapproche et s'éloigne sans discontinuer, ça la rend folle, et elle sent les murs qui se referment lentement sur elle...de plus en plus près, et puis tout contre elle, elle est étouffée, écrasée, et de très loin elle entend son rire glacé.

Elle hurle, et c'est son cri désespéré qui la rejette dans la réalité. Il y a quelques secondes de pure terreur entre le moment où elle se réveille et le moment où elle comprend que ce n'était qu'un rêve, toujours le même en ce moment; pendant ces instants, elle hurle. Elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Quand elle réalise que c'est d'elle que jaillit ce cri affreux de bête sauvage, elle se tait tout de suite, mais elle ne peut pas maîtriser les sanglots violents, convulsifs qui suivent ses cris. C'est comme si elle était de nouveau une petite fille effrayée, doublement terrifiée par ses cauchemars: apeurée de l'horreur du rêve, apeurée car elle sait que la personne qui passera la porte ne la prendra pas dans ses bras pour la consoler, mais la grondera et la punira, parce qu'elle n'est plus une gamine maintenant: elle a six ans, c'est une grande fille, c'est une Black et elle doit être forte, elle n'a plus l'âge d'être cajolée, et puis elle a réveillé toute la famille de ses cris, ses soeurs pleurent maintenant; elle devrait avoir honte. Elle se sent toute petite et impuissante, et elle a honte, oui: non pas parce qu'elle a peur et qu'elle crie, mais parce qu'elle aime quelqu'un qu'elle ne doit pas aimer: ce n'est pas bien, elle n'en a pas le droit, c'est interdit, il est intouchable et inaccessible, pour qui se prend-elle? Pourtant elle est jeune, elle est belle, elle est de sang pur, elle est puissante et forte et entièrement dévouée, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, _pourquoi_ ne l'aime-t-il pas? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait pour mériter ça? Ce sont toujours les mêmes questions sans réponses, et les mêmes sanglots, depuis presque sept ans, et depuis tellement plus longtemps: qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait de mal? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne semble jamais digne de l'amour des gens de qui elle en a passionnément besoin?

Elle se recroqueville en tremblant. Elle a tellement peur, tellement mal. Mais elle sait qu'elle a beau souffrir comme une damnée, elle ne lâchera pas. Elle a rencontré l'homme de sa vie, celui qui déchaîne tous ses extrêmes; celui pour qui ou par qui elle va mourir. Étrangement, elle a toujours rêvé d'être tuée par l'homme qu'elle aime. Un instant si fort. Elle s'imagine, ses yeux plantés dans ses étranges yeux rouges, sa baguette pointée sur son coeur, attendant les mots fatals, le coeur battant. Peut-être que si il la tuait ainsi, elle aurait droit à un baiser, un seul, un baiser d'adieu....

En attendant, elle va tenir le coup. Elle va lutter et souffrir pour lui, et elle sera près de lui, toujours. Toujours. Et quand elle n'en pourra plus, quand elle aura trop, trop, trop mal à chaque geste à chaque pas à chaque mot et à chaque regard, elle lui dira en face qu'elle l'aime et qu'elle a décidé de cesser de le servir. Et il lui fera ce qu'il fait à tous ceux qui le quittent. Il la tuera.

Peut-être alors, quand son coeur ne battra plus, qu'elle trouvera enfin la paix.


	3. Inquiétudes

**Hello!!!! Toujours là mes lecteurs et/ou revieweurs? Ben y a intérêt parce que je réclame votre attention et vos réactions comme chaque semaine!!!!!!!! Allez à vos claviers! Bizzzzz**

Elle se tient à sa place dans le cercle des Mangemorts, silencieuse. Elle écoute pendant que son maître leur expose à tous un plan d'attaque. Elle écoute mais son esprit est un peu ailleurs.

Elle est inquiète; inquiète au sujet de son cousin. Regulus est au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres depuis plus d'un an à présent. Au début, il était particulièrement enthousiaste à l'idée de le servir; mais ces derniers temps, elle sent en lui un trouble grandissant, et elle a peur. Elle craint qu'il ne fasse une bêtise, qu'il ne cherche à fuir leur Maître. Elle sait que dans ce cas, c'est la mort pour lui, et que nul ne pourra rien faire.

Elle ne veut pas perdre Regulus. Elle se rappelle tous les deuils, toutes les douleurs de la famille. La trahison d'Andromeda. Son départ, le jour de ses dix-sept ans, puis son mariage avec le Sang-de-Bourbe, la révélation de sa grossesse. Le départ de Sirius, enfui de la maison à quinze ans, réfugié chez son ami James Potter. La mort de son père, il n'y a que deux ans... Elle frémit. Regulus est le seul cousin qui lui reste. Elle ne veut pas le perdre. Il n'y a plus qu'elle, lui et Cissy à présent. Cissy est à présent une Malefoy, et focalisée sur sa grossesse, ce qui est bien compréhensible; Regulus, et elle Bellatrix, sont très pris par leur engagement de Mangemorts. Ils n'ont plus de relations très proches, ils n'en ont jamais vraiment eues d'ailleurs. Mais tout de même, elle ne veut pas perdre son petit cousin, le plus jeune, le dernier-né des Black, seul héritier mâle maintenant que Sirius a trahi son sang. C'est impossible...impossible...

«Bellatrix, j'apprécierais ton attention! _Endoloris_!»

Elle a à peine le temps de lever les yeux, déjà le sort la heurte. Elle est projetée sur le sol. La douleur lui arrache un hurlement. Elle est très brève; déjà son Maître lève le sort. Ce n'était qu'un avertissement...mais un avertissement pour le moins désagréable!

Bellatrix se contraint à accorder son attention pleine et entière à son Maître. Cependant elle est encore distraite par la pensée de Regulus. Elle lui a vu, du coin de l'oeil, un mouvement violent et bref, un mouvement de révolte vite étouffé, quand elle s'est retrouvée à terre. Elle a un terrible pressentiment.

La réunion prend fin et Bella s'élance vers son cousin.

«Regulus? Je peux te parler un instant?»

Il se tourne et la dévisage, surpris.

-Bella...je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps...

-Prends-en, c'est important...je suis inquiète pour toi...

Il hausse les sourcils, et une sorte d'éclair passe dans ses yeux.

-Pourquoi? Je courrais un danger, selon toi?

-Je ne sais pas exactement, murmure-t-elle, se mordant les lèvres. J'ai l'impression...qu'il y a quelque chose de changé en toi... Regulus? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, en ce moment?

Il hausse les épaules, visiblement agacé. Elle sent qu'elle a touché un point sensible. Ils sont seuls à présent; il regarde autour de lui, cherche une issue. Elle se penche et saisit son bras.

-Regulus, dis-moi la vérité, il y a quelque chose de changé? Par rapport à toi, à notre cause... Dis-moi! J'ai peur que tu fasses une bêtise! Tu sais que tu ne dois surtout pas essayer de sortir de notre cercle... C'est ta vie en jeu! Ne fais rien d'insensé, tu as toujours su que cette cause était la seule juste, celle du sang pur, notre sang... N'est-ce pas? Regulus?

Il se retourne vers elle; son sourire est dur, amer.

-Ne t'inquiète pas...

-Regulus!

Il lui saisit les deux épaules, l'approche de lui d'un mouvement vif.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai dit. Tu sais que je ferai toujours ce qui est le mieux pour la famille..notre sang...nous protéger tous...aie confiance en moi, Bella...

Elle reste pétrifiée sur place, et son coeur bat la chamade. Il la lâche, répète d'une voix sourde:

-Ne t'inquiète pas...

Et puis il se retourne et transplane, et elle reste derrière, glacée d'appréhension.


	4. Confiance

**Heyyyyy!!!!!!!!**

**Nouveau chapitre et, je sens que je vais combler tout le monde: ce mercredi, de manière tout à fait exceptionnelle et unique, je vais ici poster DEUX chapitres au lieu d'un! Tout ceci en l'honneur de Victory87 qui, pauvre infortunée, passait son bac blanc aujourd'hui: Victory, on est tous avec toi, tu vas déchirer ma puce!!!!!! Tout le monde remercie Victory!!!!!!!!!! Bon, maintenant je crois que je vais la laisser se faire porter par la foule en liesse (^^), fermer la parenthèse et ma grande gueule et passer au chapitre sinon c'était pas la peine!!!!!**

Elle transplane devant la grille de la maison qu'occupe son Maître. Elle entre lentement, guidée par le picotement qui court dans la Marque des Ténèbres et l'attire en avant. Ce lieu lui est familier; elle est venue ici des dizaines de fois, quand il s'occupait de son éducation aux Forces du Mal. A présent cette époque est révolue...

Elle se rappelle ces trois années parfaites, et elle a envie de pleurer. Quand ils étaient sans cesse appelés à se voir, être près l'un de l'autre, son besoin de lui était fort, incroyablement fort, mais satisfait. Elle se rappelle la déchirure quand il lui a affirmé calmement qu'elle savait à présent tout ce qu'elle devait savoir à présent, que leurs cours étaient devenus inutiles. Elle se rappelle la douleur de son absence, sans cesse. Elle le voyait aux réunions, mais ce n'était pas assez. Pas assez...

Depuis quatre ans elle n'a plus mis les pieds à cet endroit. Et pourtant tout lui est si familier... Pourquoi l'a-t-il appelée _ici_? Elle ne sait pas, ne comprend pas, ne comprend plus. Depuis quatre ans elle souffre, comme si ses illusions de jeune écervelée avaient tenu jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus rien pour lui qu'une Mangemort comme un autre.

Elle n'est même plus _la_ seule Mangemort depuis qu'Alecto les a rejoints.

Elle n'est plus rien.

Plus rien...

«Bella.»

Elle sursaute et lève les yeux. Elle n'a pas réalisé qu'elle était restée plantée au bas des escaliers pendant que ses rêveries douloureuses se déroulaient dans sa tête, et il est là à présent, il l'observe, debout en haut des marches.

D'un signe de tête, il lui fait signe de le suivre tandis qu'il se détourne et rentre dans son bureau. Elle avance comme une automate, les jambes flageolantes. Elle le rejoint dans cette grande pièce familière. Machinalement, elle met un genou à terre devant lui, et murmure:

«Maître...vous souhaitiez me voir?»

Il reste silencieux quelques instants, tourné vers la fenêtre, sans la regarder.

-Lève-toi.

Elle se lève. Ses jambes ont du mal à la soutenir. Elle le regarde, et comme il tourne la tête vers elle, elle baisse les yeux.

-Regarde-moi.

Elle obéit, s'efforçant de contrôler ses pensées. C'est lui-même qui lui a enseigné l'occlumancie, et elle s'est toujours montrée très douée, une circonstance curieuse pour une personne aussi impulsive et dont les émotions sont bien souvent apparentes sur son visage. Mais il semble qu'aujourd'hui il ne souhaite pas tester sa résistance. Il se contente de la jauger sans mot dire.

Elle est mal à l'aise. Il laisse s'éterniser ce silence pesant avant de le briser enfin:

-Toi et ton mari, vous m'êtes particulièrement dévoués, l'un comme l'autre. Cela n'est pas passé inaperçu... Je ne suis pas ingrat envers la fidélité... C'est en partie pourquoi j'ai décidé de vous confier à tous les deux une mission assez spéciale...

Elle ne répond pas, parce qu'elle ne sait pas quoi dire. Il attend un instant et poursuit:

-Il ne s'agit pas d'une tâche quelconque, en réalité. Je possède un objet très précieux et très important que je désire voir en sécurité... Je souhaiterais qu'il soit conservé dans votre coffre, à Gringotts.

Elle acquiesce.

-Comme vous voudrez, Maître...

Elle se demande: pourquoi m'a-t-il demandé de venir seule?

Un petit sourire étire ses lèvres fines tandis qu'il répond à la question qu'elle n'a pas voisée mais qu'il peut lire dans ses yeux.

-D'une part tu es déjà venue ici. D'autre part, c'est à toi que je souhaite le confier, bien qu'il soit aussi sous la responsabilité de Rodolphus, assurément...

Elle ne sait pas comment réagir, alors elle baisse les yeux.

Il reste quelques instants immobile puis lève sa baguette. Un objet vole dans sa main sans qu'elle voie d'où il provient. Elle regarde comme il le lui tend. Elle a le souffle coupé.

-Les armoiries de Poufsouffle?

Il sourit. Elle réagit vite, il est habitué mais tout de même.

-Très perspicace. Et ce n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle cet objet m'est cher, loin de là... Alors puis-je te faire confiance?

-Bien sûr, Maître...

-Très bien... Occupe-t-en le plus vite possible, et n'oublie pas que toi et Rodolphus avez à présent la responsabilité de cet objet... Ne le perdez pas ou vous devrez en subir les conséquences... Est-ce clair?

-Absolument clair.

-Laisse-moi à présent, j'ai à faire... Tu connais le chemin...

Elle sort d'un pas vif, serrant la petite coupe ouvragée dans sa main. Son coeur bat à grands coups dans sa poitrine. C'est peut-être parce qu'elle est bouleversée de cette preuve de confiance, ou ça a peut-être un rapport avec cet objet en lui-même et son lien avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres...


	5. Famille

**Deuxième chapitre du jour, on est partis! N'oubliez pas mes revieeeeeeews...**

Elle revient de Gringotts, où elle a placé la coupe de Poufsouffle, la coupe de son maître parmi les précieuses et très protégées possessions de sa famille – ou plutôt de sa belle-famille, ses possessions à elle s'étant alliées à celles des Lestrange par son mariage. Elle a le coeur léger. Elle est enchantée de la confiance de son maître, et fière de faire partie de ces grandes familles, regorgeant de noblesse et de richesses, que sont les familles de sang-pur.

_La famille_, songe-t-elle en montant les marches du perron. C'est tellement primordial, le sang...la pureté du sang, les liens du sang... La pensée de Sirius et Andromeda effleure son esprit, elle la repousse fermement. Elle n'a pas envie de regretter et de souffrir aujourd'hui. Ils sont des traîtres, ils n'en valent pas la peine, pas la peine, pas la peine, se répète-t-elle. Ils ont trahi leur sang, leur famille; ils ne méritaient pas l'amour qui leur était porté. Elle s'interdit de laisser ses rêveries s'aventurer dans cette voie. Sirius, avec qui elle a toujours été comme chien et chat, ils se ressemblaient trop pour s'entendre; elle secoue la tête, pour chasser son visage de sous ses paupières. _Andromeda_... Comme toujours, elle serre les dents pour retenir un cri de douleur et de haine. La trahison remonte, sa douleur comme neuve. Elle revoit les valises dans l'entrée, elle revoit l'anneau au doigt de sa soeur, elle revoit le visage de l'homme, elle s'entend encore crier, _comment peux-tu faire ça?_ Elle revoit les larmes de Narcissa et le regard dur de son père, et elle sent de nouveau les sanglots monter dans sa gorge; parce que ce lien de sang et cette conviction de la pureté est la seule chose qui la retient à cette famille avec qui elle n'a rien en commun, et _comment, comment, comment a-t-elle pu?_ Comment a-t-elle pu bazarder la seule chose qui la reliait à sa soeur aînée? _Elle m'a trahie, elle nous a tous trahis, elle m'a trahie, m'a trahie, m'a trahie.... _

Elle sent les larmes venir, et elle les dévore férocement, les garde au sec à l'intérieur; Meda – _Andromeda_ – ne mérite pas qu'on pleure pour elle. Elle a choisi sa voie, la voie de la faiblesse et de l'impureté.

«Bellatrix? Bellatrix? _Bellatrix?_»

_Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut_, pense-t-elle obscurément, en levant les yeux vers son mari qui s'agite en haut des escaliers. Elle n'a envie de voir personne, pas même un ami. Elle était bien, heureuse, détendue pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, et le souvenir de sa soeur lui a gâché sa joie; elle voudrait enfoncer la tête dans un oreiller et hurler de rage. _Est-ce que cette pute va me hanter et me pourrir la vie encore longtemps? Je la hais, mais je l'aime, mais je souffre, ça rime à quoi?_

«_Bellatrix!!!!_»

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? soupire-t-elle.

-Ta tante a essayé de te contacter par poudre de Cheminette. Elle m'a dit de te dire que Regulus a disparu et qu'ils ont besoin de toi pour le chercher, répond Rodolphus.

Son coeur s'arrête, puis se relance à grands coups douloureux.

_Pourquoi? Je courrais un danger, selon toi? _

**Et pour Victory87, hip hip hip...?**

**Hip hip hip review bien sûr! (que ceux qui n'avaient pas deviné lèvent la main...)**


	6. Recherches

**Et voilà le dernier chapitre en date! J'espère qu'il plaira à tout le monde! Je réclame une review de tous ceux qui aimeront! Sivoupliiiiiiiii (regard de chien battu)**

La brûlure est nette et violente, au creux de son bras gauche. Elle ne l'accueille pas avec son enthousiasme habituel. Elle a les entrailles nouées, la gorge serrée; elle ne sait plus quoi faire.

Elle transplane là où l'appel la guide, et elle se retrouve face à face avec son maître.

«Eh bien, Bella, dit-il froidement, je suppose que vous n'avez rien de nouveau pour les recherches?»

Elle fait non de la tête.

-Nous essayons d'exploiter toutes les pistes possibles, mais nous sommes jusqu'à maintenant restés bredouilles, articule-t-elle avec peine.

-Évidemment, rétorque Voldemort. Je te l'avais dit: deux choses sont sûres, il a cherché à fuir et il est mort.

-Regulus n'aurait jamais été si lâche! s'emporte Bellatrix. Il y a encore des chances qu'il soit vivant...

-La Marque des Ténèbres me permettrait d'avoir une idée du lieu où il se trouve dans ce cas, coupe Voldemort.

-Eh bien, même s'il est...mort...il n'a pas forcément tenté de fuir.

-Certes; la fuite mise à part, il n'avait aucune raison de se déplacer sans en avertir quiconque; trouve-moi une autre hypothèse valable, s'il est bel et bien resté dans les parages. Il n'est pas mort dans une mission quelconque, il n'en avait aucune; un accident? Un suicide? On aurait retrouvé le corps; un meurtre? Puisqu'il n'avait selon toi aucun ennemi personnel, il faudrait que la raison soit sa condition de Mangemort, ce n'est pas dans les manières de nos ennemis, et d'ailleurs qui savait que Regulus faisait partie de mes hommes? Ses proches seulement. Il était jeune, il était faible, il doutait sur notre cause; il a fui.

-Il n'était pas f...

-Il _était_ faible; j'apprécierais beaucoup que tu cesses de te voiler la face. Et de m'interrompre. Vos recherches sont une pure perte de temps; c'est un traître et il est mort. Fin de l'histoire.

-Nos recherches n'aboutissent pas uniquement parce que nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux pour être efficaces! Les anciens sont trop vieux pour être très utiles, parmi la jeune génération seules restent Narcissa et moi, et comme elle est enceinte jusqu'aux yeux....

-Vos recherches n'aboutissent pas car elles sont vouées à ne pas aboutir! Je suis las de te voir te consacrer entièrement à courir après une espérance obsolète. Tes talents s'y perdent et tes facultés de réflexion aussi! Laisse aux parents de Regulus la tâche de jouer les désespérés abrutis par le chagrin. Il a trahi, ce qui se trouve de manière bien récurrente à mon goût dans ta famille; il est du même statut que ton autre cousin et ta soeur à présent – le désagrément de les savoir occupés à polluer l'air ambiant en moins. Oublie-le et consacre-toi à ce qui en vaut la peine – à moins que sa mort te donne une brusque envie de rejoindre le camp des faibles et des défenseurs de Moldus?

Elle ne répond pas. Sa tirade l'a déchirée, et en même temps elle sait qu'il a raison – raison dans ce qu'il lui affirme, raison d'être dur avec elle et de la faire réagir.

-En tout cas, il est hors de question que tu perdes ton temps et ton énergie à toute cette idiotie plus longtemps. J'ai une mission de confiance que je souhaiterais que tu remplisses – en Allemagne, pour commencer à obtenir des alliés étrangers en vue de notre prise de pouvoir.

Il n'y a rien à dire, rien à faire; alors elle baisse les yeux, ravale ses larmes et écoute le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui expliquer rapidement ce qu'il attend d'elle.


	7. Désarroi

**Et voilà le premier chapitre vraiment Bellamort!!!!!! (très contente de moi^^) Ca mérite des reviews encore plus, non? Alleeeeeeeeeeez... Mon rêve pour cette fic: dépasser les 50 reviews! Et vu que nous tenons jusqu'à présent un joyeux petit rythme de 2 reviews par chapitre en moyenne (entre ma fan à moi chérie adorée, ma touriste je-passe-tous-les-4-chapitres et mes deux nouvelles revieweuses), sachant que selon mes prévisions cette fic fera 26 chapitres (le 21ème en cours de rédaction en ce moment même), on devrait arriver à taper 52!!!!!! Alors si les 4 évoquées ci-dessus se défoncent, avec éventuellement un ou deux nouveaux de temps en temps, moi je meurs de bonheur!!!!!!!! **

**(auquel cas je m'engage solennellement à publier cette fic jusqu'à la fin avant de rendre mon dernier soupir. Soit dit en passant, je n'irai pas vous faire du chantage style «Si vous ne reviewez pas eh ben moi j'arrête d'écrire! MOUAHAHAHA (rire diabolique)»)**

La réunion est bientôt terminée. Elle attend en silence que Yaxley ait achevé son rapport. Elle a froid et elle se sent nerveuse.

Elle est revenue d'Allemagne il y a une poignée de jours, avec l'impression d'avoir laissé derrière elle, par son départ, tout ce qui la liait à l'Angleterre. Elle se sent loin, si loin de tout, inutile à tous, à sa cause, à son Maître; elle évite ses amis, elle n'a plus que des lambeaux de famille. Elle n'a plus que Cissy; mais Cissy a une autre vie, une vie de jeune dame sang-pur riche et distinguée, avec un grand manoir et un beau mari. Cissy a accouché; elle a un fils, un minuscule bambin qui ressemble extraordinairement à Lucius. Son fils a deux mois et demi et il est l'essence de son existence. Bellatrix ne l'a vu qu'une fois; elle a senti, au plus profond de ses entrailles, là où la raison n'existe pas, là où il n'est que passion et désir, qu'elle voulait un enfant comme celui-là, un enfant à elle, rien qu'à elle, un enfant d'un homme qu'elle l'aime, de l'homme qu'elle aime; il n'y en a qu'un seul de toute éternité.

Elle a senti cette envie rageuse, sauvage, irraisonnée, violente, en regardant le bébé si joli, si paisible; elle a voulu porter un enfant. Son corps jeune et vigoureux réclamait l'exaltation de la maternité; elle a balbutié les compliments d'usage et s'est enfuie, à bout de souffle, à bout de forces. Elle sait que l'homme qu'elle aime ne l'aimera jamais, et que le petit étranger qu'elle rêve en elle restera un fantasme.

La voix de son Maître qui les congédie attire son attention de nouveau: «Bella, tu restes.»

Elle reste et les autres partent. Elle reste, debout au centre de la clairière, face à face avec le mage noir le plus puissant de l'histoire du monde.

Sur sa demande, elle commence à lui faire le résumé de tout ce qu'elle a appris en Allemagne, les négociations, les décisions, officielles et officieuses, ce que laisse entendre le gouvernement, ce qu'affirment les particuliers, les diplomates influents, les mages retirés dans les contrées profondes; elle explique, expose, suppose, argumente, elle dit tout ce qu'elle sait et tout ce qu'elle a à dire, son esprit se concentre sur ses paroles et ses réactions, sur l'échange et ce qui se construit de très précis et défini, sur les pierres de cet échange, dans la tête du Seigneur des Ténèbres, son esprit se focalise, et son âme est ailleurs.

Vient le moment où il incline la tête pour lui signifier qu'il a obtenu d'elle toutes les informations qu'il souhaitait; mais il ne lui ordonne pas de partir. Il reste debout devant elle, et la fixe, comme songeur.

Elle est mal à l'aise sous ses yeux rouge sombre. Ses yeux à elle sont baissés, fixés sur ses pieds, parce qu'elle craint que, comme trop souvent, ses prunelles noires trahissent des sentiments qu'elle voudrait cacher.

«Regarde-moi.»

Elle relève la tête et le regarde. Il l'observe attentivement.

«Ca ne peut pas être si difficile... Pourquoi est-ce si difficile?»

Elle a la gorge nouée. Pourquoi? Elle l'ignore elle-même, elle sait juste qu'il est debout près d'elle et qu'elle l'aime, qu'elle l'aime si fort, si fort que ça lui fait mal à l'intérieur; elle sait que sa voix est plus douce qu'à l'accoutumée, qu'il n'est pas furieux contre elle pour tout ce qu'elle ne peut pas surmonter seule, qu'il veut juste comprendre. Pourquoi? Elle ne sait pas....

Sa voix est un peu rauque; est-ce à force de parler la langue allemande ou de retenir ses larmes? Ca aussi, elle l'ignore; elle ignore tout en ce moment.

-Peut-être que j'ai trop donné et que j'ai été trop déçue...

Oui, peut-être, sûrement. _Et ça ne vaut pas que pour ma famille_, songe-t-elle amèrement.

Il continue à la fixer en silence. Elle sent que les larmes montent, montent; elles ne doivent pas s'enfuir et couler, c'est un début de panique qui lui serre le ventre. Il peut accepter la douleur et la faiblesse – jusqu'à un certain point seulement. Elle ferme les yeux, serrant hermétiquement les paupières, priant férocement dans sa tête.

Au début elle sent juste le vent sur son visage et ses larmes impérieuses. Puis elle sent quelque chose de doux et de frais en travers de ses lèvres. Sa tête se renverse lentement en arrière. Elle serait tombée peut-être, mais des bras fermes la retiennent et l'enserrent. Elle s'accroche son cou, elle lui rend son baiser, et pourtant elle se sent étrangement impuissante; une poupée entre ses bras. Ses larmes glissent librement sur son visage et touchent le sien; elles sont très chaudes. C'est un instant en dehors du temps, de l'espace, de leurs vies; suspendu. Une quintessence.

Quand il la lâche, elle tient droite; elle ignore comment. Elle ne sent plus ses jambes, et son corps entier pas davantage, d'ailleurs. Son être conscient est comme enveloppé dans du coton, un très gros coton tout chaud. Elle le regarde en silence.

«Tu devrais y aller», dit-il. «J'ai un voyage à faire très bientôt. Nous aurons des choses à régler à mon retour.»

Elle fait oui; sa tête se secoue comme un poupon désarticulé. Elle est une poupée vivante depuis qu'il l'a touchée, une poupée aux mouvements et aux pensées saccadés, ralentis. Une poupée qu'on a arrachée de sa boîte à musique, et qui a le tournis encore, par habitude.

Et la poupée tournoie et se laisse voyager, vers une réalité quelconque et dépourvue de sens, loin de l'homme qu'elle aime.


	8. Hésitation

**Hey!!!!!! Alors déjà je suis profondément, terriblement, désespérément désolée d'avoir complètement oublié tout le monde mercredi. C'est la faute de Victory87 qui prépare une parodie Bellamort tellement super que je me suis oubliée en rentrant dans mes nouvelles fonctions de bêta (yééééééééééééé)... Donc voilà. Du coup pour me faire pardonner je poste encore 2 chapitres!!!!!!**

**Review? Bon, je vous ai oubliés, mais m'oubliez pas quand même...? SVP.... **

Une nouvelle fois, elle sent une brûlure au creux de son bras. Elle cligne des yeux et le lève lentement, regardant la marque, enflammée de souffrance, qui a viré au noir sous l'appel impérieux.

Elle n'est pas sûre d'avoir envie d'obéir. Elle a envie d'être avec lui; mais en même temps, elle est très lasse, et puis elle sait que ce n'est pas bien. Il s'amuse avec elle, avec ses sentiments; il ne l'aime pas, ne l'aimera jamais. Elle n'a plus la force de jouer à ce jeu-là.

La brûlure est de plus en plus intense, elle la tire en avant, hors de son lit, mais elle résiste. Elle refuse de se laisser entraîner. La douleur devient atroce, à hurler. Elle sent que la colère s'empare de son Maître. Elle sait que de toute manière elle sera bien forcée de lui faire face, à présent qu'il est de retour, et que le faire attendre est imprudent, déraisonnable, stupide. Son attitude est dépourvue de sens, mais elle est perdue.

La souffrance devient intolérable. Elle gémit tout bas, et puis se lève d'un seul coup, enfile sa cape, ses bottes, agrippe sa baguette et file vers lui. Incapable de résister plus longtemps.

Elle transplane devant sa maison. Elle marche vite le long de la courte allée, monte les marches du perron, pousse la porte. Sa marque la torture toujours; elle sait qu'elle va être punie. Elle se sent étrangement détachée à ce sujet. Face à ce qu'elle endure devant son indifférence, la douleur physique sera un soulagement.

Elle arrive à l'intérieur. Il se tient dans le hall et la fixe d'un regard glacial.

«Tu t'es bien fait attendre!»

Elle hausse les épaules. Elle n'a plus rien à perdre à présent, elle le sent.

«Est-ce que tu as une explication potable pour m'avoir fait attendre de la sorte?»

-Je ne me sentais pas la force de vous voir, répond-elle, d'une voix faible mais ferme.

Il la jauge en silence.

-Vraiment, dit-il enfin. Et je suppose qu'il y a une raison à cela?

Elle hésite. Elle sent qu'elle perd ses moyens; elle est décontenancée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il désire vraiment des explications; pour elle, une ou deux questions plutôt rhétoriques, et elle serait bonne pour la torture. Elle ne comprend pas son attitude. Elle y est habituée, mais là...

Il la dévisage en haussant les sourcils, attendant une réponse. Elle se mord les lèvres et se jette à l'eau.

-Je...je ne comprends pas votre attitude...envers moi...en ce moment, déclare-t-elle. Je veux dire...j'ai l'habitude, mais...

Elle cherche ses mots. Il ne l'aide pas, se contente de l'écouter en silence, impassible.

-Je...ne vous comprends pas, continue-t-elle. Vous m'avez éduquée aux Forces du Mal, vous avez fait de moi votre première Mangemort femme, vous m'avez enseigné....un peu tout ce que je sais.... Et puis vous m'embrassez, comme ça, sans prévenir. Vous êtes tellement...froid....je ne sais jamais ce que vous pensez. De moi, de tout... Et c'est...vraiment...perturbant...

Silence.

-En fait, en gros, tu voudrais savoir pourquoi je t'ai embrassée et ce que je veux de toi, résume-t-il calmement.

-Oui...murmure-t-elle en frissonnant un peu, en gros c'est ça...

Un moment de silence.

-Tu sais...dit-il, je n'ai pas pour habitude de me justifier. Envers qui que ce soit. Je t'ai embrassée parce que j'avais envie de le faire...je t'ai appelée aujourd'hui parce que je souhaitais mettre les choses au point avec toi. Il semble que ce soit ton désir aussi...

Elle acquiesce doucement.

-Je ne vais pas nier que tu es très belle, ni affirmer que cela m'est totalement indifférent, ce serait stupide... J'ai donc eu envie de t'embrasser, je t'ai embrassée; j'ai eu envie de te voir aujourd'hui, je t'ai appelée... C'est aussi simple que cela... Tu sais bien ce que je pense de l'amour et de tout ce qui s'y rattache... Ceci n'a rien à voir.... Tu m'attires et ça s'arrête là. Cela ne change en rien le fait que je sois ton Maître... Je ne te forcerai à rien si tu veux que les choses restent comme elles le sont à présent... Mais vu la manière dont tu as réagi à mon baiser, cela m'étonnerait...

Elle ne répond pas tout de suite. Elle tremble. Elle a du mal à croire à ce qu'elle entend. Être à lui...là...tout de suite. Elle a peine à le croire...cela semble tellement irréel... Mais c'est bien réel. C'est bien son Maître, là, en face d'elle...qui lui dit ces mots-là...qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps...

Elle sait qu'elle va souffrir, parce qu'elle l'aime, elle, malgré tout ce qu'il peut dire et penser de l'amour; mais c'est une pensée parasite, qui s'agite douloureusement à l'arrière de sa tête, et qu'elle fait taire. Elle refuse de détruire ce moment. _C'est toujours mieux que rien... _Elle ne peut pas résister, inutile de l'imaginer, de se torturer. Elle est déjà sienne. Alors elle s'avance, vacillante, et tombe dans les bras du Seigneur des Ténèbres.


	9. Angoisses

**Et voilà comme promis le 2ème chapitre d'aujourd'hui! Vive les jours fériés!!!!!!! **

**Reviewez moi SVP, je sais je suis impardonnable pour l'oubli de mercredi mais j'essaie d'expier ma faute par un chapitre de plus.... Alleeeeez!!!! **

Encore une réunion, le cercle attentif aux paroles de leur maître à tous, et une fois encore elle se tient l'inquiétude au coeur. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas pour son cousin qu'elle tremble. Elle a affronté cette peine-là et en est sortie grandie. Encore un qui ne valait pas la peine. Encore un peu plus d'amertume dans son âme. Elle n'est pas non plus tourmentée par une dérisoire peine de coeur. Cela non plus n'en vaut pas la peine. Cette fois-ci, ses pensées s'angoissent pour une personne qui vaut toutes les douleurs et les inquiétudes du monde, et bien plus encore.

«Très bien. Nous aurons l'occasion de reparler de cette bataille et de la préparer plus avant, de toute manière. Vous pouvez partir.» leur lance le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Elle hésite, mais elle sait qu'il faut qu'elle reste, qu'elle lui parle. Alors elle s'attarde. Autour d'elle, transplanages bruyants et bribes de conversations, puis plus rien; juste le murmure du vent dans les feuilles. La lumière de midi ne passe pas l'épais feuillage à cet endroit de la forêt. Elle est seule avec son Maître.

«Eh bien, Bella, tu sembles bien nerveuse...y a-t-il quelque chose que tu souhaiterais me dire?»

Elle a peur de ce qu'elle va dire et de sa réaction, mais elle sait que c'est nécessaire. -Maître...murmure-t-elle, êtes-vous sûr que...ce projet d'utiliser les géants...est une bonne idée...je veux dire...nous pourrions facilement en perdre le contrôle, non?

Il hausse les sourcils.

-Assurément, Bella, répond-il froidement. Assurément, nous pourrions perdre le contrôle de ce surcroît de troupes, et les voir se retourner contre nous – si les personnes qui se chargeaient de les guider étaient incompétentes, mal informées ou manquant de pouvoirs. Or il me semble avoir précisé que, si j'ai utilisé des émissaires pour être assuré du soutien de géants, je me chargerai moi-même de les guider – du moins dans les premiers essais, après quoi ils seront peut-être suffisamment sous contrôle pour que je puisse sans risque aucun déléguer cette charge et mieux me consacrer aux combats en eux-mêmes. Aussi, je pense qu'il n'y a aucune inquiétude à avoir sur ce point – à moins que tu ne me juges pas assez compétent pour orienter une poignée de géants stupides et leur montrer au doigt ceux qu'il convient de réduire en lambeaux?

-Maître, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire! proteste Bella. Seulement, je crains que...

-Tu crains que quoi? coupe-t-il.

Elle se mord la lèvre, hésitante.

-Je sais très bien que vous n'aurez aucune difficulté à contrôler les géants, mais...ils seront nombreux, et vous devrez vous y consacrer pendant toute la bataille...et si vous preniez un mauvais coup? Et si un membre de l'ordre du Phénix parvenait à vous prendre pour cible pendant que vous les meniez?

Les yeux de Voldemort lancent de tels éclairs que Bellatrix, effarouchée, se tait.

-Ainsi c'est pour moi que tu t'inquiètes, dit-il d'un ton redoutablement calme. Tu penses donc que je suis incapable de me couvrir moi-même...ou qu'un maléfice ennemi serait amplement suffisant pour me mettre en grande difficulté... Bref, tu estimes que mes pouvoirs ne sont pas assez étendus pour me permettre de mettre en place une auto-défense qu'un enfant à peine arrivé à Poudlard trouverait largement à sa portée.

-Maître, je...

-Tais-toi, Bellatrix. Je t'ai assez entendue pour aujourd'hui, je pense. En tant que mon élève, tu as pourtant été témoin plus d'une fois de mes capacités...mais il semble que cela ne soit pas encore assez pour te convaincre...faut-il donc que je m'attaque à toi pour que tu comprennes à quel point tes inquiétudes sont déplacées?

-Maître, écoutez-moi....

-Je t'ai dit de te taire! Est-ce que tu ne fréquentes que des incapables au point que te sentir toujours obligée de protéger ton monde...ou est-ce que parce que nous sommes amants tu t'imagines avoir un tant soit peu d'ascendant sur moi?

-Maître, je n'irais jamais...

-Tant mieux, Bella. Tant mieux...c'est préférable...pour ta survie, siffle-t-il, s'approchant vivement pour saisir son menton entre ses longs doigts glacés, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

Elle soutient son regard, effarée, le coeur battant à grands coups dans sa poitrine. Elle a peur; peur qu'il s'en prenne à elle, mais peur aussi qu'il refuse de l'écouter et qu'elle ait raison, au final. Il la repousse.

«Va-t-en» ordonne-t-il d'un ton glacé.

Elle recule, et tandis qu'elle tournoie sur elle-même avant de se matérialiser chez elle, elle croise une dernière fois son regard dur, qui la hantera longtemps, elle le sent.


	10. Bataille

**J'ai pas oublié de poster cette fois-ci, mais c'était juste!!!!! Super occupée en ce moment^^. Hé oui, pour vous raconter ma vie, l'auteur fait actuellement des pieds et des mains pour trouver une méthode pour apprendre le japonais, et quand on n'y connaît rien et qu'on n'a pas d'idée précise de ce qu'on cherche, c'est la joie. **

**Bref, je ne suis pas près de faire des fics en japonais!!!!! Mais pour l'instant le français vous suffit, non? **

**Parenthèse fermée, voici donc mon chapitre. Review svp!!!!!! **

Elle attend. Elle en a assez. Elle se tient parmi les Mangemorts tout excités, et elle se sent glacée d'appréhension. Elle n'en peut plus de cette angoisse qui la ronge. C'est encore pire depuis qu'elle en a parlé à son Maître. Elle l'attend, comme tous les autres, mais les autres sont sûrs d'eux et pleins d'énergie. Elle se sent toute petite et misérable: un grain de poussière. Ca lui arrive globalement peu, et c'est tant mieux, car elle a horreur de ça. Epouvantable.

Elle sent une vibration autour d'elle, qui vient de loin. Elle se retourne, et elle voit les immenses silhouettes qui s'approchent. Le formidable vacarme est contenu par un sortilège de Silence d'une telle puissance qu'il est inutile de se demander qui l'a jeté. Elle frissonne. Le moment est venu.

Les Mangemorts se mettent en position, en première ligne devant les créatures à présent immobiles. Bella regarde son Maître, qui lui jette un coup d'oeil dur. Elle n'insiste pas et va à sa place en silence. Elle attend de nouveau. Il y a plus de tension dans l'air. Tous les yeux sont sur leur cible. La ville moldue étendue devant eux, si proche. Peuplée d'êtres sans magie. Et d'une poignée de sorciers. En général ils préfèrent les campagnes ou les villes assez grandes pour avoir leur quartier sorcier. Encore heureux. Bella frissonne de nouveau et jette un bref coup d'oeil aux géants. Ce soir c'est différent. Ici habite l'un des hauts responsables du ministère, parmi les renégats qui ne voient aucun inconvénient à vivre dans la vermine tous les jours. Et une réunion importante se tient chez lui. Réunion officieuse mais cruciale. Alors le Seigneur des Ténèbres a décidé de frapper un grand coup.

Il lève la main, lentement. Sa baguette est pointée sur le clocher de l'église. Tous les yeux le suivent. Bellatrix ne respire plus. Un éclair de lumière bleue.

Le clocher s'effondre.

«Chargez!» murmure-t-il. Il est inutile de parler plus fort. D'un même mouvement, les trois quarts des Mangemorts s'élancent tandis que le dernier quart se replie pour passer derrière la troupe de géants, une fois le moment venu.

Bellatrix fait partie de ce premier groupe. Elle se jette dans les rues et se consacre à leur oeuvre commune de destruction. Elle se bat comme une forcenée pour oublier la peur.

Les géants foncent dans la ville. Le carnage devient une hécatombe. Les Moldus comme leurs bâtiments tombent comme des mouches.

Bella neutralise un sorcier qui vient de jaillir d'une rue adjacente, visiblement terrifié, sa baguette en l'air. Elle se bat, encore et encore. Elle perd la notion du temps.

D'un seul coup, les sorciers adverses arrivent en groupe, une grosse dizaine d'un coup. Les Mangemorts sont trop nombreux pour qu'ils retournent la situation, mais ils ont tout de même un sacré effet de surprise pour eux. D'un seul coup, trois d'entre eux, d'un même mouvement, pointent leur baguette sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il pare les sorts, mais un autre maléfice le frôle par-derrière. Les Mangemorts se rassemblent autour de leur Maître. En temps normal il n'aurait aucune difficulté à se débrouiller face à cette poignée d'assaillants, mais il doit gérer les géants qui sont la nouvelle cible des sorciers du ministère, fermement décidés à les faire paniquer pour obliger les Mangemorts à se replier avec. Les combattants de leur camp ont peur, à cause des géants, ils se sont trop massés et commettent des erreurs. Maudissant ses collègues en pensée, Bella tente de se frayer un chemin dans leur foule. D'un seul coup, elle aperçoit un mouvement sur l'un des rares toits encore intacts: un autre sorcier du ministère, qui vise le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce dernier ne l'a pas vu, occupé de son duel et des géants qui s'agitent autour de lui.

Bella sait qu'elle n'a pas des éternités devant elle. L'éclair de lumière est vert, mais pas vert vif comme un Avada. Elle ignore la nature du sort. De toute manière elle n'a pas le choix. Il ne peut pas être atteint; c'est impossible. Alors elle lance un éclair de stupéfixion en direction de l'homme, et dans la fraction de seconde qu'il lui reste, elle se jette entre son Maître et le trait de lumière.

Elle sent une brûlure violente dans la poitrine, et elle s'effondre; sa tête heurte très fort les dalles. Elle sombre.


	11. Confrontation

**Hey! Message de la plus haute importance, Inkfire à lecteurs: je réclame des reviews de tous ceux qui lisent ce chapitre, je répète, je réclame des reviews de tous ceux qui lisent ce chapitre! Les personnes qui n'ont laissé qu'une ou deux reviews et après silence radio, vous m'avez oubliée ou vous avez juste la flemme????!!!! Je suis toujours là, derrière l'ordi, je ne l'ai pas automatisé, c'est moi qui lis les reviews et c'est moi qui saute et c'est moi qui réponds!!!! Alors s'il vous plaît! Je vous aime tous très fort et je vous fais des gros bisous mais les revieweurs auront un bonus!**

**Désolée pour le «elle se refait surface»! Pour un bêta, ça la fout mal! Et merci à Victory87 d'avoir immédiatement attiré mon attention pour ce petit détail de m... embêtant pour la perfectionniste que je suis!**

Elle refait surface, très lentement. Tout est flou autour d'elle. Une douleur irradiante, dans la poitrine. Nette. La seule chose nette. Puis tout se précise.

Elle a froid.

Du monde autour d'elle. Des mains qui l'examinent. Professionnelles. Elle se laisse faire. Pas la force de se révolter.

Elle est à la dérive.

Le temps passe. Elle glisse avec lui, de veille en sommeil. Elle voit à peine la différence.

Quand elle commence à être capable de saisir quelques nuances à nouveau, elle se rend compte qu'elle est de retour chez elle, au manoir. Elle reste longtemps prostrée, se demandant si elle est parvenue à protéger son Maître du maléfice, entre autres questions confuses. Et puis elle se lève, chancelante. Tant pis pour sa faiblesse. Elle veut le voir.

Elle sort de chez elle comme une automate. Un pied devant l'autre et elle recommence. Encore et encore, jusqu'aux grilles, elle transplane. Elle marche droit devant elle, son subconscient la guidant vers l'endroit où elle pense le trouver. Elle ne réfléchit pas une seule seconde. Ivre de faiblesse, sa tête tourne, elle n'a plus d'idées.

Il est bien là, dans ce petit cimetière de Little Hangleton, où ils sont déjà venus à plusieurs reprises. Ce cimetière où est la tombe de son Moldu de père.

Il se retourne, en entendant ses pas. Ses yeux brillent d'un éclat dur. Elle marche droit vers lui, en refoulant la panique qui monte en elle. Elle voudrait qu'il la serre dans ses bras, mais il ne fait pas le moindre geste dans sa direction.

Elle s'arrête en face de lui, la gorge nouée.

«Tu t'es remise bien vite....»

Elle meurt d'envie de répondre qu'elle n'est pas remise, qu'elle est encore épuisée et vidée, qu'elle a failli ne pas pouvoir transplaner, que c'est seulement son besoin de lui qui la porte, plus fort que la fatigue, plus fort que la peur, plus fort que la mort. Mais elle se retient. Cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

«C'était inutile. Et stupide» dit-il d'un ton glacé.

-C'était inutile de vous empêcher de vous faire abattre par un sort dont on ne savait rien? Murmure-t-elle.

-C'était inutile parce qu'il aurait suffi de me prévenir pour que je pare le sort, au lieu de te jeter au milieu comme une idiote, au risque de ta vie, rétorque-t-il férocement.

-Vous n'auriez rien eu le temps de faire! Vous avez des capacités extraordinaires certes, mais vous ne faites pas non plus des miracles! Entre tous les ennemis autour de vous et ces géants, vous n'aviez aucune chance! siffle-t-elle.

Il ricane sourdement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Tu crois donc que tu es si maligne, si omnisciente que tu peux tout te permettre, soi-disant pour mon bien, alors que tu n'es qu'une petite idiote inutile!

Elle vacille comme s'il l'avait giflée. Ce sont des choses qu'elle ne veut pas entendre, elle refuse de subir sa colère, son mépris, sa hargne parce qu'elle a eu l'audace de lui venir en aide, parce qu'il compte pour elle. Ca va trop loin, elle n'a pas la force, elle voulait juste le voir, son besoin de lui est si fort, elle ne veut pas écouter ses mots comme des poignards, elle ne veut pas savoir à quel point il se fiche éperdument d'elle. Il est son Maître, et il est son amant, et il est son bourreau, qui lui déchire le coeur sans cesse, sans répit, et elle n'en peut plus.

Il hausse le ton, il s'en prend à elle de plus en plus violemment, il ne supporte pas d'avoir eu une seconde de faiblesse, d'avoir eu besoin d'aide, de lui devoir quelque chose; il lui jette à la figure toutes les cruautés qui lui passent par l'esprit, et sa rage s'aiguise de plus en plus avec les larmes qui ruissellent des yeux désemparés, désespérés de sa belle Mangemort éperdue, sa maîtresse dont il est le maître, celle qui s'est donnée à lui avec tout son amour, qu'il veut et qu'il refuse, qu'il veut briser.

Bella recule en trébuchant. Elle a le vertige, elle tremble de tout son corps, elle ne veut plus, n'en peut plus. Elle s'effondre sur une tombe, s'y accroche comme elle peut, avec des frémissements et des sanglots étouffés.

Il se tait brusquement. Il s'avance, avec comme une hésitation, une fraction de seconde. Elle ne le voit pas. Écrasée de douleur, elle est complètement repliée sur elle-même. Elle voudrait mourir. Elle a froid. La tombe est humide, ses bras sont engourdis. Elle ne sent plus ses jambes. Ni sa tête. Rien du tout. Elle est perdue.

«C'était inutile», il répète, «inutile et stupide. Et dangereux. Je suis plus protégé que tu le crois.» Il marque une pause. «Tu sais que c'est vaincre la mort que je cherche. Tu sais que j'y suis presque parvenu. Que jamais je n'en ai été si proche.» Il s'arrête encore. «Tu le sais.» Il insiste presque violemment.

-Je m'en doute, elle murmure d'une voix étranglée.

Il serre les mâchoires.

«Tu le sais», il répète. «Et ne l'oublie plus. Jamais.» Il s'arrête encore et reprend: «Je ne veux plus avoir à le répéter. J'ai pris mes précautions contre la mort.» Il insiste. «Pour de bon.»

Elle acquiesce, brisée, vaincue.

Il parle sans réfléchir, sur une impulsion:

«Tu as déjà entendu parler de Horcruxes?»

Elle lève les yeux, effarée. Il lit dans ses yeux qu'elle a compris, qu'elle est sous le choc de la révélation; il s'en veut d'en avoir trop dit. Au lieu de s'avancer vers elle comme il le voulait, il recule. Il la fuit.

Elle reste seule, pleurant amèrement.


	12. Fusion

**Comme chaque semaine, mon petit chapitre arrive... Et une pierre à l'édifice, une!!!!!!!**

**Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!! **

Lovée sous les draps chauds, elle songe, et ses pensées sont chaotiques. Elles vont dans un sens puis dans l'autre, accrochant les noms et les visages jusqu'à lui donner la migraine. Tant de personnes qui hantent son esprit, tant d'émotions violentes. Sa mère atteinte d'une grave maladie, sa petite soeur qu'elle ne voit presque plus jamais, son Maître qui l'évite, ses amis en difficulté avec des missions dangereuses, tous ces souvenirs de membres traîtres ou disparus de sa famille... Elle gémit et enfonce son visage dans l'oreiller. Elle n'en peut plus.

Elle a beau subir de nombreuses autres douleurs et contrariétés diverses, inutile de se voiler la face: c'est son Maître la véritable source de sa déprime. Ca fait déjà plus d'un mois qu'ils se sont vus au cimetière, et depuis elle ne l'a plus vu qu'aux réunions. Elle a passé les fêtes enfermée seule dans sa chambre, fumant, buvant de l'absinthe et broyant du noir. Peu après le nouvel an, prise de remords, elle est allée voir sa petite soeur qui l'a accueillie comme un chien dans un jeu de quilles, puis sa mère qui, souffrante, a à peine eu a force d'échanger deux mots très secs avec elle. Et la revoilà, toute seule, abandonnée du monde, de sa famille, de ses amis et de l'homme qu'elle aime. Elle n'a même plus envie d'aller torturer quelques Moldus pour se défouler, c'est dire.

Elle se demande où est son Maître à présent, et ce qu'il fait. D'un seul coup, elle le visualise dans les bras d'une autre femme, et son ventre se noue; les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Elle a le coeur battant, en miettes, mais encore battant. C'est déjà ça...

La porte de la chambre claque de façon retentissante. Elle se redresse, alertée, et puis elle réalise: son mari est de retour!

«Bella?», appelle-t-il.

Elle se dresse sur les coudes, ramène les draps sur son corps en s'asseyant dans le lit.

-Ici, Rod! répond-elle.

Il écarte les rideaux du baldaquin, s'assoit près d'elle.

-Salut, ma belle, dit-il en bâillant. Comment va la vie?

-Comme un escargot, rétorque-t-elle. Et ta mission?

-Finie et bien finie, Dieu merci! J'en avais marre du Mexique et de la paella! Dis-moi, comment se fait-il que tu sois encore au lit à _huit heures moins vingt_, bougre de paresseuse?

-Pas envie de me lever, grommelle-t-elle.

-Oooooh, les fêtes t'ont mis du plomb dans l'aile? Lavinia a encore fait son légendaire gigot à la française pour huit personnes?

Ouuuuups... Bella se mord les lèvres.

-Je n'y suis pas allée, avoue-t-elle. Sans toi et Rabastan, je ne m'y sentais pas prête.

Il hausse les sourcils.

-C'est quoi cette histoire? Tu sais bien que mes parents seront toujours enchantés de te voir, avec ou sans nous! Ah, mais tu as dû aller chez Narcissa?

-Non plus, dit-elle d'un ton de défi. J'étais fatiguée, je n'ai pas bougé.

-Tu as passé les fêtes cloîtrée au manoir comme une petite conne?

-Absolument, ça te dérange?

Il la dévisage; elle soutient son regard, les dents serrées.

-Je vois, dit-il finalement. Je vois que tu as rudement besoin d'amis pour te sortir et de secouer un peu de ta poussière, princesse! C'est à cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres?

Bellatrix devient écarlate et baisse les yeux.

-Je n'ai _aucune_ envie d'en parler, siffle-t-elle.

-Comme c'est étonnant. Je ne vais pas te dire de ne pas t'inquiéter, qu'il est fou de toi et qu'il ne t'en voudra pas longtemps; je l'ignore complètement. Par contre, je vais te sortir de ce lit, par les cheveux si nécessaire, et t'emmener chez Barty pour te faire respirer une bouffée d'air frais, pour une fois. Ca te fera du bien de rire un peu et de penser à autre chose.

-Je pense à autre chose, se défend-elle machinalement. Mais les autres choses ne sont pas toujours beaucoup plus réjouissantes. Et je suis fatiguée. Je ne quitte pas ce lit.

Rodolphus plisse les yeux.

-Très bien, grogne-t-il.

Et il se penche pour l'embrasser rudement sur les lèvres.

Elle se dégage, stupéfaite;

-A quoi tu joues? Souffle-t-elle.

-C'était ce qu'on avait dit, au départ. Nous sommes amis, meilleurs amis; nous sommes jeunes, libres, nous donnons ce que nous voulons, à qui nous voulons; nous nous confions quand nous le souhaitons, nous nous soutenons quand nous souffrons, nous profitons de la vie ensemble quand aucun lien plus fort ne nous retient. Je suis seul et tu es malheureuse; je pense que tu as besoin d'un peu d'attention, là, maintenant.

-Un lien plus fort me tient depuis le début.

-Mais tu en souffres.

-Non...oui...écoute, je ne peux pas...je suis à lui, avec lui!

-Tu l'as vu quand pour la dernière fois?

-A la réunion...

-En privé.

Elle rougit et secoue la tête, les yeux pleins de larmes.

-Tu vois. Tu es seule et tu as mal. Alors soit tu te prends en main et tu acceptes d'aller avec moi chez Barty pour t'aérer la tête, soit tu as besoin qu'on prenne soin de toi et je suis là pour ça.

Elle secoue la tête, encore et encore, et puis elle la secoue de haut en bas. Oui, elle est seule, personne ne prend la peine de la retenir, personne n'en a envie, et oui, elle a besoin qu'on l'aide et qu'on lui donne. Alors elle accepte les lèvres de son mari sur les siennes. Il est son meilleur ami. Ils ne s'aiment pas, leur lien est encore plus fort, plus profond, des jumeaux d'âme, fusionnels. Elle accepte ce qu'il lui donne, et leurs deux corps se fondent, dans le secret, entre les rideaux de velours.


	13. Mission

**Et voilà mon chapitre!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Avant toute chose, je voudrais faire une petite pub: pour la parodie de Victory87, Le couloir Malibu, dont le 2ème chapitre vient de sortir aujourd'hui! Lisez-la ça vaut le coup et LAISSEZ UNE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! Merci!**

**(ne les prenez pas non plus sur les miennes, svp^^)**

**Bisous à tous**

**Inkfire**

La Marque la brûle. Elle frémit. Elle baisse les yeux sur le crâne incandescent, noir sur sa peau laiteuse. C'est elle qu'il appelle, elle seule; et elle est effarée, pétrifiée sur le seuil de cet instant si longtemps attendu. Se ressaisissant enfin, elle transplane sous la douleur impérieuse.

Elle arrive directement face à lui. Lui, elle, seuls; ses yeux rouges flamboyants posés sur elle, son visage au teint blafard se détachant nettement dans l'obscurité de la clairière pleine d'ombres. Elle a envie de se jeter dans ses bras, de le fuir, de crier son nom, de gémir comme un animal blessé à mort, de se laisser tomber à terre, de se recroqueviller en s'étreignant de ses bras pour ne pas tomber en pièces. Elle souffre et elle aime.

«Bella...j'ai une mission pour toi», annonce-t-il sans attendre, désireux de ne pas prolonger cet instant saisi où leurs regards se sont croisés, accrochés. Elle se mord les lèvres, si fort qu'elle se fait vraiment mal. Elle aurait dû s'en douter, il ne l'a convoquée que par pure nécessité....

-Je suis prête pour tout ce que vous me ferez l'honneur de me demander, Maître, affirme-t-elle avec force et d'un ton résolu, sans hésitation.

Voldemort la considère en silence. Pâle et l'air fatigué, elle se tient droite, la tête haute, la mâchoire un peu crispée mais l'air déterminé. Fière. Une sang-pur. Une guerrière. Ou juste Bellatrix.

-Je sais cela, dit-il. Et c'est pour cela que je m'adresse à toi. Il s'agit d'une mission de confiance, et je ne fais pas confiance à tout le monde. Mais je pense que tu en es amplement digne.

Elle cille; une brume rouge lui monte aux joues, mais elle ne répond pas. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'observe sans mot dire; elle parle enfin, d'une voix crispée:

-Que devrai-je faire, Maître?

-Il s'agit d'une mission de recherches, poursuit-il. Des recherches précises: un artefact de magie noire très puissante, datant du Moyen Age, qui se trouverait quelque part au Moyen-Orient. Les étapes de cette recherche, comme les destinations que tu prendras, dépendront entièrement des résultats que tu obtiendras.

-Mais comment pourrai-je rester en contact avec vous de manière rapide tout en voyageant à l'étranger, Maître?

-Tu ne voyageras pas seule, et tu n'auras qu'à suivre ce que l'on te dira.

Un éclair de jalousie embrasa le coeur de Bellatrix lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle aurait un compagnon qui serait, lui, totalement au courant des projets du Maître, et habilité à lui donner des ordres. Mais elle se contrôla. Il n'était pas temps de laisser échapper un mouvement malencontreux qui pourrait retourner le Seigneur des Ténèbres contre elle.

-Bien, Seigneur, dit-elle d'un ton raide.

-Tu partiras dans deux semaines, dit-il. La mission pourra être courte comme relativement longue, je l'ignore encore. Je compte sur toi pour t'y donner à fond.

-Évidemment, Maître.

-Très bien. Tu peux disposer, à présent.

Elle s'incline et se détourne, mais elle se fige. Elle veut savoir quelque chose:

-Maître...

-Bella?

-Qui sera la personne qui me dirigera dans cette mission?

Sa voix se tend sur le mot _dirigera, _mais elle est déterminée à se conduire d'une manière directe, respectueuse et fière, une manière dont elle n'ait pas à rougir. Elle dompte son amour et le renfonce dans son coeur. Elle aura le droit de s'effondrer quand elle sera seule.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres soutient son regard, suprêmement calme.

-Moi, dit-il.

Elle vacille, et le monde tourne devant ses yeux; elle recule, chancelante, et se concentre rageusement, pour partir, partir avant de s'écrouler, de se ridiculiser, de lui montrer sa faiblesse, son âme déchirée et saignante, son amour. Elle lève les yeux, et les plante dans les siens, et puis elle tournoie et disparaît, ils sont séparés; et il reste debout dans la clairière en silence, plongé dans ses pensées, et elle tombe à genoux, elle crie, un cri de bête qui lui déchire la gorge et lui donne des sanglots furieux; elle est vaincue, une fois encore, par son amour.


	14. Arrivée

**2ème chapitre de la journée! Explication nécessaire: ayant failli gravement à mon devoir de bêta de Victory87 (allez voir sa fic elle est trop bien), je me vois obligée pour être pardonnée entièrement et totalement de re-publier! (tu vaux bien un chapitre ma belle!)**

**Voilà pourquoi il faut vénérer Victory!**

**Et lire sa fic!**

**C'est un ordre!**

**Je suis prête à lui passer quelques unes de mes reviews même! Et pourtant j'en ai peu! **

**Alors beaucoup de reviews pour Victory et moi!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Elle est prête. Elle a préparé un sac avec quelques affaires, en utilisant un sortilège d'Extension indétectable. Elle est vêtue chaudement et elle s'est préparée mentalement à lui faire face. Elle a eu du mal à s'habituer à l'idée. Elle a réussi. Elle est une Black; profondément fière, décidée à conserver sa dignité malgré la souffrance. Elle tiendra le coup.

Elle sent la brûlure de la Marque des Ténèbres, et elle se laisse guider par l'appel. Elle transplane.

Elle arrive dans une forêt . Il fait très sombre, humide et froid. Elle frissonne. Ses yeux s'habituent lentement à l'obscurité, et elle distingue le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui lui fait signe d'approcher. Elle obéit.

Sur la souche d'arbre près de laquelle elle se tient, une fiole vide. Elle regarde la fiole, puis son Maître.

«Tu es prête?», demande-t-il.

-Oui, elle murmure. Maintenant?

Il acquiesce. D'un même mouvement, ils touchent le Portoloin. Bella ferme les yeux. Elle sent la présence de son Maître près d'elle, vibrante de pouvoir, et elle s'interdit de penser davantage.

Ses pieds heurtent le sol. Aussitôt, elle sent la chaleur étouffante. La différence de température la fait tressaillir de surprise. Elle rouvre les paupières et regarde autour d'elle. Elle meurt de chaud. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui porte une robe assez légère, a un sourire moqueur.

«Allez, viens, tu vas te consumer sur place. La base que j'ai choisie est tout près.»

Elle lui emboîte le pas docilement, silencieuse. Ils marchent rapidement, pour arriver à une petite cabane ombragée d'une abondante végétation. A l'intérieur, l'endroit est simple mais relativement confortable. Bella se change rapidement, troquant la lourde cape contre une robe sans manches, avec un grand chapeau pour garder la tête à l'ombre. Elle se dépêche: son Maître l'attend dans la pièce d'à côté pour lui expliquer en quoi consistent les premières recherches auxquelles ils vont à présent procéder.

Lorsqu'elle le rejoint, il tourne sa baguette entre ses doigts, l'air songeur, et ne réagit pas tout de suite à son arrivée. Enfin, il fait volte-face, et la fixe dans les yeux.

«Je suppose que tu dois avoir un certain nombre de question à me poser?»

Elle acquiesce et cherche la plus pertinente ou la plus importante, finissant par rester dans le basique:

-Où sommes-nous?

-En Argentine.

-Je croyais que ce que nous cherchions se trouvait au Moyen-Orient!

Il soupire.

-Ce n'est pas si simple. L'artefact a été créé par des Arabes, ou par des Européens – chaque partie s'en vantant à qui veut l'entendre, c'est difficile à déterminer. Quoi qu'il en soit, il semblerait qu'il se trouve aujourd'hui vers la péninsule arabique. Cependant, il convient de collecter quelques informations importantes avant de réellement se lancer à la recherche de cet objet. Et je suis sur les traces de quelques descendants de mages noirs espagnols qui l'auraient eu entre les mains; ce qui nous conduit sur ce continent, où ils se sont finalement installés. Nous allons donc dans un premier temps les localiser, puis les faire parler... et enfin, si je suis satisfait de ce que nous avons appris, nous nous mettrons en quête. J'ignore encore si je te demanderai de m'accompagner pour cette dernière phase; par contre, je vais te confier de nombreuses responsabilités dès maintenant. Cette réponse te convient-elle?

Elle s'incline en hochant la tête.

-Très bien. Les personnes que nous recherchons sont au nombre de onze, dont sept dans la région...


	15. Retrouvailles

**Le but de ce chapitre est de fêter officiellement le fait que ma fic vient juste de trouver sa fin!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ayant 11 chapitres d'avance (après publication de celui-là), j'ai le plaisir d'annoncer à tous mes lecteurs que je publie deux fois par semaine à partir de maintenant!**

**Ca mérite pas une review ça madame?**

Bella s'assoit avec un soupir. Après l'été argentin, le climat doux, «raisonnable» de l'Espagne quand l'hiver tire à sa fin est un soulagement.

Leurs recherches ont été relativement brèves, finalement. Un peu plus d'une semaine auparavant, ils venaient juste d'arriver sur place, et maintenant, ils ont toutes les informations qu'ils désiraient, ou presque. Plus que trois personnes à interroger – des détails – et ils pourront partir pour l'Arabie. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres semble agité, insatisfait; elle en ignore la raison. Ca la rend nerveuse. Elle se demande s'il va l'emmener pour la dernière phase de son voyage ou bien la renvoyer en Angleterre. Elle voudrait rester avec lui. Sa présence lui est de plus en plus vitale jour après jour. Elle sait que ce n'est pas bien mais elle ne peut rien y faire. Son coeur a fait son choix, à jamais.

Elle soupire de nouveau et se frotte le front avec lassitude. Il est parti il y a deux heures, la laissant derrière lui sans explications. Elle se demande vaguement où il est, ce qu'il fait. Il lui manque; un tiraillement familier qui lui fait mal aux coins de l'âme. Elle est habituée à cette douleur. Être près de lui commence à sembler si naturel, avec cette mission. Se tenir à ses côtés, l'assister dans ses recherches, rester couchée la nuit les yeux ouverts en sachant qu'il repose dans la pièce voisine, le regarder de loin réfléchir en faisant les cent pas, l'avoir dans le coin de son champ de vision, s'attendre à chaque instant à ce qu'il apparaisse derrière son dos, mais sursauter à chaque fois pareillement... C'est doux et dangereux; elle savoure chaque minuscule détail avec fièvre, sa présence comme un miracle. Quand ils étaient amants, ces nuits comme volées dans une autre vie, elle avait cette fièvre à un niveau quintessentiel, elle aurait voulu graver chaque seconde dans le marbre, remplir de lui ses yeux et sa peau; à présent, c'est une jouissance au goût un peu amer, elle entrevoit ce qu'elle a perdu, et le repousse; ce qu'elle pense, est et souffre n'est rien, lui seul existe. Et perdue dans des rêveries dont elle se défend, elle le voit derrière ses paupières, comme toujours, les yeux mi-clos, et elle ne réalise pas qu'il est devant elle dans sa chair et non pas comme une brume omniprésente, derrière ses cils.

Il s'éclaircit légèrement la gorge, les yeux posés sur elle. Elle sursaute et se lève d'un bond.

«Maître! Excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas vu...

-Ce n'est pas grave, répond-il calmement.

Un bref silence.

-Tu sembles...pensive...

-Je réfléchissais, répond-elle lentement.

-Vraiment? Et à quoi?

Elle hésite, puis prend son courage à deux mains et se lance:

-Je me demandais si vous alliez finalement avoir besoin de moi pour la dernière phase de vos recherches, ou si vous souhaiteriez que je rentre en Angleterre.

-Je l'ignore encore. Cela dépendra sans doute des ultimes informations que nous récolterons demain... Ou bien je te demanderai de me suivre jusqu'à un certain point, puis j'aviserai sur le chemin du moment où il conviendra de te renvoyer en Angleterre. Certains éléments sont encore flous...

Elle se mord les lèvres. Voilà qui ne l'aide pas vraiment. Machinalement, elle tortille une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt. Elle ne sait plus trop quoi lui dire. Il la regarde en silence, et elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour savoir ce qu'il pense en ce moment précis.

-Bella, murmure-t-il.

Ils se fixent quelques instants, figés, les yeux dans les yeux. En deux foulées souples, il comble la distance qui les sépare, saisissant son visage entre ses mains. Leur baiser est sauvage et passionné, leurs bouches se caressent, se découvrent. Elle s'agrippe à son cou, avide de contact, et il la soulève sans prévenir, l'emporte dans ses bras, la dépose sur un lit; la déshabille et la caresse et la brûle et l'emmène plus loin que jamais, au-delà du monde, parce qu'elle est à lui, il est à elle, quand la nuit est tombée, quand leurs jambes sont emmêlées, quand il la tient dans ses bras, son corps chaud contre le sien, ses cheveux éparpillés sur son torse, son souffle dans son cou, sa tête appuyée contre son coeur dont elle écoute le battement puissant, perdue dans ses pensées.

**Petites corrections apportées à la fin... Merci à Victory87 d'avoir attiré mon attention sur la reproduction sauvage et incontrôlable des «et» dans le dernier paragraphe!**


	16. Lettre

**Et encore un chapitre, un!**

**Quelque chose de TRES IMPORTANT: je n'ai pas arrêté de répéter sur tous les tons qu'il faut aller voir la fic de Victory87, «le couloir Malibu». Alors vu qu'elle n'a toujours pas d'autres reviews que les miennes, je vais mettre l'adresse cette fois-ci, vu que le lien ne passe pas, comme ça peut-être que mes lecteurs vont se décider à aller la voir!**

**Et à laisser une review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**.net/s/5091392/1/Le_couloir_Malibu**

**Merci d'avance, vous verrez ça vaut le coup!!!!!!!!**

**Et c'est moi sa bêta!!!!!!!!!**

Elle attend le retour de son Maître, en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce étroite. Ce suspense la rend folle, elle voudrait savoir si oui ou non elle va venir avec lui pour la fin de son voyage. Elle n'a surtout pas envie de le quitter maintenant...sûrement pas, après... Elle repense à la nuit dernière, et elle sent la chaleur dans ses joues quand elle devient toute rouge. L'émotion toujours aussi forte. Elle a renoncé à tenter de la contrôler. Il lui a dit qu'il n'en aurait guère pour longtemps.... Mais que signifie _longtemps_ pour lui?

Elle fait un bond lorsque la porte s'ouvre dans son dos, et se retourne vers lui. Il a le regard sombre.

«Maître?», murmure-t-elle.

Sans dire un mot, il lui tend une enveloppe et s'avance vers la fenêtre. Sans comprendre, elle le suit des yeux, puis reporte son attention sur ce qui semble être l'objet de son agacement. Elle reconnaît aussitôt l'écriture de sa soeur, Narcissa, et sa gorge se noue. Narcissa savait par Lucius qu'elle était en mission pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle ne l'aurait pas dérangée, sauf affaire grave...

Retenant son souffle, elle brise le cachet de cire – les armoiries des Black et non des Malefoy – une affaire familiale – et déplie la lettre devant ses yeux. Elle est si affolée, d'un seul coup, que les lignes semblent danser devant ses yeux, et elle soit s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour déchiffrer l'écriture fine et sophistiquée de sa plus jeune soeur.

_Chère Bella, _

_Je t'écris en toute hâte sur un coin de table au manoir. Mère est souffrante depuis quelques jours, et son état empire de telle sorte que les guérisseurs sont quasiment impuissants et qu'ils m'ont laissé entendre que nous n'avons plus qu'à réunir la famille autour d'elle, au cas où, et prier. A présent seul le destin décidera de si elle doit nous quitter ou pas. _

_J'ai engagé une nourrice pour Drago et je suis sur place en permanence, pour superviser les allées et venues des guérisseurs et l'entretien de la maison par les elfes, quand je ne suis pas à son chevet. Je sais bien que tu es en mission auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et que tu es sans doute très occupée. Si tu dois venir, fais-le vite. Si tu tardes trop, soit tu la trouveras remise sur pied, soit tu la trouveras dans une tombe. Dans les deux cas, ta présence sera inutile. _

_En espérant que tu pourras te libérer au plus tôt, _

_Affectueusement, _

_Narcissa. _

La lettre glisse d'entre les doigts glacés de Bellatrix et volette jusqu'au soir. Toute la poitrine contractée, elle s'efforce de respirer lentement. Un bourdonnement sourd lui emplit le crâne; _non, non, non, non, non_. Elle secoue la tête comme pour se débarrasser de ce son lancinant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, adossé à la fenêtre, l'observe attentivement. Elle se tourne vers lui, luttant pour penser clairement, se focaliser sur ce qu'elle doit absolument faire, là,maintenant, tout de suite. Elle ne peut pas s'accorder le luxe de s'effondrer, le temps presse.

«Vous avez besoin de moi?», demande-t-elle d'une voix hachée.

-Je peux me débrouiller seul, répond-il froidement.

Elle respire à fond à plusieurs reprises, en acquiesçant convulsivement.

-Alors je vais rentrer tout de suite, dit-elle.

Il ne répond pas. Elle s'avance, saisit son sac, ses yeux traversent rapidement la petite pièce. Elle est aux abois, complètement perdue, elle cherche désespérément quelque chose, quelqu'un à qui s'accrocher. Il refoule une envie soudaine de la saisir dans ses bras et de l'y garder éternellement. A la place, il sort sa baguette et tire de sa poche un bouchon de flacon, qu'il change en Portoloin d'une incantation murmurée.

-Tiens, lance-t-il. Il t'emmènera en Angleterre, je suppose que c'est bien là que tu dois te rendre?

Elle acquiesce et s'avance vers la table où il a posé le flacon. Au dernier moment, elle se retourne et le fixe dans les yeux.

-Merci, murmure-t-elle.

Elle se hausse sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasse brièvement sur les lèvres. Puis elle se détourne, s'empare du flacon fragile et disparaît.

**Pour les reviews voir adresse située en haut de la page!!!!!!!!**


	17. Veille

**Nouveau chapitre... Deux fois par semaine comme promis!**

**J'espère qu'il va vous plaire!**

**Review!!!!!!**

**Merci à cuvette d'avoir **

La chambre est vaste et glacée, sombre, inhospitalière. A son image, la femme étendue dans le lit est rigide comme une statue de glace. Ses cheveux longs, d'un gris argenté, entourent son visage blafard et émacié. Ses bras, recouverts par des manches en dentelle blanche, reposent de chaque côté de son corps sur les draps; ses mains semblent celles d'un squelette.

Seuls les ravages de la maladie et les dégâts du temps font différer le visage de cette vieille femme de celui de la jeune installée à son chevet dans un fauteuil. Les cheveux de celle-ci sont blonds et non argentés, son visage est un ovale parfait, sans maigreur et sans défaut; mais leurs traits sont identiques.

Les yeux bleu très clair de la jeune femme se détachent du corps inanimé sur le lit, se tournant en direction de la silhouette qui se dessine au fond de la pièce. Du premier coup d'oeil, cette femme-là n'a rien à voir avec la vieille et la belle blonde; ses cheveux sont si noirs qu'ils en paraîtraient bleus dans un éclairage plus vif, et ses yeux sont sombres, surmontés de lourdes paupières et d'une couronne de cils épais. Mais après un examen plus attentif, les lèvres minces, les traits altiers et la forme des yeux sont les mêmes.

Bellatrix s'avance, regardant sa mère en silence. Ses yeux d'onyx sont cernés; dans cette pièce engloutie d'obscurité, elle paraît bien plus pâle, plus mince, plus fragile que d'habitude. Elle a la bouche crispée, les poings fermés comme pour retenir ses forces déclinantes.

«Tu es sûre que les guérisseurs ont dit qu'elle allait se réveiller?», murmure-t-elle; sa voix est un peu étouffée.

-Oui, Bella, soupire Narcissa. Ils ont été unanimes: elle va se réveiller. C'est alors qu'ils verront si l'on peut encore espérer un mieux ou si...

La voix de la cadette se perd sans achever la phrase. Elles savent toutes les deux la suite; elles ne veulent pas se penser de futures orphelines. Elles se taisent, cloîtrant leurs sombres songeries dans un coin de leur tête, cherchant fébrilement une autre pensée, un geste à faire, un fragment d'espoir. Bellatrix tourne rapidement la tête, ses mouvements sont secs. Elle veut prendre l'air; elle a mal à la tête dans cette chambre close, étouffante. Les lourds rideaux de velours protègent la malade et sa progéniture de l'éclat du soleil extérieur; seul le feu les éclaire et les réchauffe. Elle est arrivée il y a un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures, et elle a l'impression d'avoir cessé de respirer depuis. Seules dans l'immense manoir, avec les elfes toujours invisibles, les guérisseurs qui se succèdent, qui vont et qui viennent d'un air important et pressé, les rares hiboux qui leurs réclament des nouvelles qu'elles ne peuvent donner, et ce corps glacial, immobile, qui semble déjà dépouillé de toute vie, les deux soeurs comme enfermées en elles-mêmes ne peuvent qu'attraper au passage des bribes d'espoir, qu'elles gardent serrées dans leurs mains fermées, jusqu'au prochain examen, à la prochaine petite désillusion, au prochain apprenti guérisseur encore trop peu expérimenté pour s'abstenir de montrer de l'inquiétude, à la prochaine heure qui sonnera sur cette grande horloge, celle du milieu du manoir, qui s'ébranle et remplit de sa voix les murs de toute la bâtisse à chaque heure qui file et qui s'enfuit sans que Druella ait rouvert les yeux.

Elles attendent. Elles n'en peuvent presque plus, l'une comme l'autre, mais elles s'arment de tout leur courage. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'a le courage d'engager une conversation. C'est leur deuxième nuit de veille ensemble, la première qu'elles passent entièrement, sans se retirer un seul instant de cette chambre. Tout au fond d'elles, il y a la pensée idiote, superstitieuse, que si elles se retirent pour ne serait-ce qu'une poignée de secondes, elles peuvent manquer leur mère. Comme si elle ne soulèverait les paupières, dans un effort surhumain, que par la longue et patiente action de la présence de ses deux filles, leur chaleur autour d'elle. C'est un peu ce qui leur reste de naïveté qui les soutient cette nuit-là.

Les jours d'avant, Narcissa prenait parfois la main de sa mère, la gardait au moment, et puis la reposait délicatement, lissant machinalement le drap et caressant la peau ridée et douce. Depuis quelques temps, elle ne le fait plus; la main maternelle est devenue trop froide, trop molle et dépourvue de toute vie pour que la jeune femme en supporte le contact. Alors elle reste toute droite sur sa chaise, elle dirige ses pensées vers son mari et son fils; son petit garçon de presque neuf mois, à qui elle doit manquer – elle s'arrête là, en s'interdisant toute idée déplaisante. Bellatrix a froid dans la poitrine, dans le ventre, dans tout le corps. Les bras repliés autour de son buste comme pour se protéger d'elle ne sait quoi, elle fait lentement les cent pas dans la pièce. Elle ne touche à rien, tout est trop froid et mort. A un moment qu'elles ne définissent pas très bien ni l'une ni l'autre, elle vient se blottir contre sa petite soeur, en lui mettant ses bras autour des épaules. Elles restent là en silence, jusqu'aux premières heures du matin.

Quelques instants après que l'horloge monumentale ait sonné sept coups, les paupières de Druella tremblotent et se soulèvent de quelques millimètres, puis retombent. Le temps qu'elles s'enhardissent à renouveler la tentative, les guérisseurs pullulent dans la pièce, et les deux soeurs sont guidées, avec prévenance, et fermement, vers la porte. Leur temps de piété filiale est passé pour le moment; elles ont fait leur devoir.

**Merci à cuvette d'avoir suivi mes instructions, j'espère bien que son exemple sera suivi!!!!!!**

**Alors tous chez Victory!!!!!!!!**


	18. Fratrie

**Et voilà le chapitre du mercredi!**

**J'ai remarqué que certaines personnes continuent à suivre l'histoire mais reviewent une fois tous les 4 chapitres. Ca pas m'aller du tout!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Je suis très contente que ces personnes-là continuent de me lire mais mes reviews mes reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Et si vous n'êtes pas forcément en train de surveiller ma fic chaque fois que vous allez sur l'ordi, il existe un truc très utile qui s'appelle Story Alert!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Il y a des gens dont je ne sais même pas s'ils continuent de lire ou s'ils ont décroché!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Voilà, c'était le coup de gueule de la semaine. **

**Autre détail reviewesque: j'aimerais que TOUT LE MONDE aille au moins jeter un coup d'oeil à la fic de Victory87, Le couloir Malibu. Svp??????? Pour l'instant y a que cuvette qui a été une gentille fille obéissante!**

**Ceci dit, je vous aime tous. **

**A bon entendeur...**

Recroquevillée sur elle-même dans un fauteuil du petit salon vert, Bellatrix se laisse dériver, les yeux mi-clos.

Les derniers mois ont été éprouvants. Pour commencer, Cissy et elle ont dû arracher les informations une à une aux guérisseurs circonspects qui se contredisaient entre eux. Et puis elles ont entendu ce qui les a frappées avec force, par le triple impact de la surprise, de la joie et de l'épuisement: Druella va s'en sortir. Affaiblie, certes, mais elle survivra, bien qu'elle doive adapter son rythme de vie et éventuellement s'en remettre à une présence pour gérer la maison, quelqu'un qui dirigera les elfes et lui tiendra compagnie quand ses filles ne pourront pas être toujours auprès d'elle. L'idée a fait grimacer Bella et Narcissa, et Druella a commencé par s'y opposer farouchement. Elle a sa fierté, et tient à son indépendance. «Je ne suis pas impotente!». Mais son épuisement dû à la maladie est tout de même très handicapant, et finalement, si l'on peut dénicher une sang-pur accommodante, aimable et de surcroît oisive que Druella connaîtrait déjà plus ou moins, peut-être qu'elle le laissera convaincre....

Les pensées vagabondes de Bellatrix – tellement reposante, cette baisse de stress, ce soulagement subit – sont interrompues par le son clair du heurtoir de l'entrée. _Qui pourrait bien venir nous voir ainsi à l'improviste?_ songe-t-elle. La famille éloignée aurait annoncé une visite, et Lucius et Rodolphus n'ont aucune raison d'arriver ainsi sans prévenir. Des amis...elles en ont l'une et l'autre, mais «les relations de la famille» ont perdu leur raison d'être avec le temps, la trahison de trop nombreux éléments de la jeune génération, et la fatale déliquescence des vieux. Quant à son Maître, il l'aurait appelée grâce à la Marque des Ténèbres...

Non, décidément, elle ne voit pas. Haussant les épaules, Bella s'avance vers le hall, mais sa soeur l'a précédée, et ouvre la porte d'un coup de baguette.

«Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici?» s'exclame aussitôt Narcissa avec indignation.

Par-dessus son épaule, Bellatrix aperçoit avec stupéfaction un visage plus que familier: très semblable au sien, mais plus rond, avec des cheveux châtains et non noirs, des yeux couleur chocolat au lait, une expression plus calme, des traits plus doux.

-Il s'agit aussi de ma mère, affirme Andromeda.

-Plus maintenant! siffle Narcissa. Dois-je te rappeler que tu as été reniée? Tu as trahi ton sang et notre famille, maintenant il te faut en subir les conséquences!

-Comment oses-tu seulement te présenter ici? enchaîne Bellatrix. Tu as renoncé à toute la famille en épousant ce Sang-de-Bourbe. Tu n'as plus aucun lien avec elle, pas plus qu'avec nous!

-Que cela vous plaise ou non, je suis en droit de savoir comment va ma mère!

-Le crois-tu vraiment?

La voix glaciale fait sursauter pareillement les trois soeurs. Sans qu'elles le réalisent, leurs voix ont porté jusqu'aux étages; et c'est bien Druella qui descend lentement les escaliers, son regard meurtrier rivé sur sa fille traîtresse.

Narcissa se précipite aussitôt pour soutenir sa mère, qui vacille un peu. Se redressant de toute sa hauteur, Druella pointe un ongle pointu sur Andromeda:

-Va-t-en, fille dénaturée, ne t'obstine pas à réclamer ce qui ne te revient plus! Tu n'es plus de notre famille! Tu n'es plus de mon sang! Tu n'es plus mon enfant! J'ai élevé dans mon sein une vipère! Ta place n'est plus ici! Va-t-en!

Andromeda recule en pâlissant, mais demeure sur le seuil. Avec un ultime regard de mépris, Narcissa se détourne, entraînant sa mère vers le salon. D'un geste vif, Bellatrix tire sa baguette de sa poche et la pointe entre les deux yeux de sa soeur.

-Allez, va-t-en, murmure-t-elle. Ne me tente pas trop, tu sais que j'en suis capable..et que j'en meurs d'envie!

Andromeda la dévisage quelques instants, puis se détourne et s'enfuit rapidement, sa cape tourbillonnant derrière elle.

Bellatrix la suit des yeux, sa baguette pointée entre les omoplates de la silhouette qui s'éloigne. Sa main tremble violemment. Et puis Andromeda est hors de vue. Folle de rage, Bella claque brutalement la porte. Elle passe devant la porte entrouverte du salon, où sa mère, réunie avec la fille qui lui ressemble le plus, ravale colère et larmes et ne laisse saillir que les angles de son mépris. Elle n'a pas la force d'agir ainsi, ne l'a jamais eue; et elle monte les marches en vacillant, s'enferme dans une chambre, et laisse libre cours à sa fureur torturée.


	19. Passion

**Attention, aujourd'hui événement exceptionnel: trois chapitres!!!!!!!**

**Tout ça en l'honneur de Victory87 qui passe son bac de français aujourd'hui.... Alors ça vaut bien un p'tit coup d'oeil à sa fic, le couloir Malibu, pour la remercier, non? **

**Et une review tant qu'on y est?**

**Moi aussi j'en veux bien une d'ailleurs!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**2 reviews, c'est bon? (une review pour 3 chapitres, je me fais arnaquer, mais si tout le monde va voir chez Victory je m'estimerai heureuse)**

**En plus, trois chapitres très importants dans l'histoire, et très importants pour moi, alors...**

**Attention, ce chapitre-là mérite bien son rating M: torture ET lemon....**

Ils sont réunis dans le sous-sol d'un vaste manoir, plus en divertissement que pour une vraie réunion. Suite à un raid récent, un important groupe de Moldus a été capturé, et les Mangemorts ont décidé qu'ils avaient bien mérité de se défouler un peu, avec l'accord de leur Maître qui n'en a franchement rien à faire de ce qu'il advient des prisonniers. Alors ils s'en donnent à coeur joie.

Bellatrix tient sous sa baguette une jeune femme hurlante qui lui rappelle étrangement Andromeda – ou bien c'est sa haine trop grande qui saisit le moindre prétexte pour se déchaîner. Les cris dont l'atmosphère est saturée lui vrillent la tête, lui donnent la migraine, mais elle ne veut surtout pas s'arrêter. D'un sortilège de Mutisme, elle réduit sa victime au silence. La Moldue se tord sur le sol, le visage déformé par la douleur, la bouche béante, pleine de braillements silencieux. Bellatrix rejette la tête en arrière, fixant la malheureuse de ses yeux mi-clos. Les vibrations des sortilèges semblent se communiquer à tout son corps; elle se cambre, les tempes battantes, sa colonne vertébrale agitée de frissons. Sa soeur se convulse à ses pieds – non, c'est une autre, une imposture – et toute la douleur en elle s'extériorise violemment.

Voldemort l'observe de loin. Il avait l'intention de faire un tour de la salle pour regarder un peu ses Mangemorts, puis de se trouver lui-même un ou deux Moldus en guise de casse-croûte, mais en passant à sa hauteur, il s'est arrêté pour mieux la voir, et il y est toujours. L'intensité de son regard, ses yeux dilatés, ses traits tendus, ses muscles contractés, les vibrations qui parcourent son corps en écho aux convulsions de la Moldue à ses pieds le fascinent. Elle est belle plus que jamais, d'une beauté de guerrière, baroque, sauvage, déchaînée. Il a envie de la serrer dans ses bras, et une brûlure très nette lui parcourt les reins à la regarder si intensément.

La bouche de la Moldue est tellement grande ouverte qu'elle semble tout près de se décrocher la mâchoire. Ses yeux sortent de leurs orbites, et bien qu'il ait semblé auparavant que ses spasmes ne pouvaient pas s'intensifier encore, il est clair à présent que c'était une opinion erronée. Bellatrix vibre avec elle, ses muscles noués sous sa peau, le corps entier tendu à l'extrême, réclamant sauvagement une délivrance, n'importe laquelle. Le temps passe. La plupart des Moldus ont été abattus par les Mangemorts lassés de leur jeu. La salle se vide lentement. La femme sous le sort de Bellatrix est au bout de la souffrance, son visage distendu n'a plus rien humain; c'est une bête traquée à mort, mutilée et tourmentée par une force qui la dépasse. La puissance en crescendo atteint des sommets, au point que des ondes de pure magie semblent émaner des deux formes: la proie vautrée sur le sol, et la silhouette frêle qui a lâché cette tempête. Des frémissements, dus à parts égales au désir et au déchaînement de magie auquel il est plus que réceptif, parcourent l'échine de Voldemort. Brusquement, sans prévenir, le summum de pure douleur se brise et tout n'est plus que néant. La pièce semble vide d'un coup, glacée. Le corps flasque s'abat. Voldemort ne sait même pas si la femme est encore vivante, et il s'en fiche complètement. La bras de Bellatrix retombe le long de son flanc; sa baguette glisse d'entre ses doigts crispés. Elle tombe à genoux d'un seul coup, ses bras s'enroulant autour de son buste comme pour se retenir.

Il s'avance à pas lents, jusqu'à se tenir juste à côté d'elle. Il la regarde longuement. Elle est parcourue de tremblements convulsifs, ses ongles déchirant presque le tissu de sa robe, s'enfonçant dans ses épaules. Il tend la main et la pose sur sa nuque.

Elle relève lentement la tête; ses yeux sont grands ouverts, le noir remplissant le blanc comme deux morceaux d'infini. Elle le fixe en silence, la bouche tremblante. Il se penche et pose un baiser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Leurs lèvres se dévorent avec une passion impétueuse. Elle s'agrippe à ses épaules, et il la relève, la serre sur sa poitrine dans un mouvement rapide, avide. Leurs langues jouent férocement. Ils se penchent, elle cambrée, accrochée à lui, le corps tendu comme un arc, lui penché vers elle, leurs bouches collées, soudées. Rejetant violemment la tête en arrière, elle se dégage de ses lèvres, enveloppe vivement son visage de ses paumes, fixant ardemment ses yeux rouges, le coeur battant à tout rompre.

Ils restent un instant ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux. Puis elle se rejette sur lui, sa bouche brûlante se collant à son cou; elle saisit le col de sa robe, le tire entre ses doigts tendus. Elle a faim de sa peau. Elle enfouit son visage dans sa poitrine, mordant à la base de son cou. Il lui saisit la nuque, relevant brutalement sa bouche pour la refondre à la sienne. Haletante, elle tire violemment sur la robe. Il lui saisit les poignets, les écarte, et quelques secondes plus tard, leurs robes glissent à leurs pieds. Ils sont presque nus l'un contre l'autre, l'un comme l'autre, en sous-vêtements, leurs corps fiévreux serrés, en feu. Il l'embrasse encore passionnément, ses mains parcourant son corps, l'explorant. Il caresse son visage, enfonce ses longs doigts dans ses cheveux, monte et descend lentement le long de son dos, de la nuque au bas des reins, suivant le tracé de sa colonne vertébrale, savourant ses frissons et les petits cris brefs qui lui échappent, il glisse le long de ses hanches, de ses jambes qui s'enroulent nerveusement autour des siennes, remontant doucement sur ses cuisses, lui saisissant la taille pour mieux la serrer contre lui. Elle se blottit dans ses bras, passe ses siens autour de sa taille, caresse son dos, son torse, embrasse son cou, lèche doucement la marque que ses dents pointues ont laissée plus tôt, enfonce la tête dans son épaule, tremblante, brûlante, agitée par le désir. Serrant plus fort sa taille, qu'il encercle de ses longs doigts, il la soulève du sol, la porte jusqu'au mur où il l'adosse, la laissant glisser à terre de nouveau.

Ses lèvres descendent de sa bouche à son cou – plus bas – sur ses petits seins légers, qu'il lèche doucement, lui arrachant un gémissement – plus bas – sur son ventre, le long de ses hanches – plus bas encore...

Le dos arqué au point de ne plus toucher le mur que de la nuque et des reins, ses ongles longs griffant le mur, elle brûle de plus en plus, son ventre enflammé prêt à exploser, ses lèvres sur son corps, là où sa peau est le plus sensible, la rendant folle, lui arrachant des cris, ses tempes et sa nuque mouillées de sueur, frémissante, vulnérable et abandonnée, entre ses mains, à sa merci. Et aveuglés l'un comme l'autre, lui ne voyant qu'elle, elle ne voyant rien, leurs yeux ne rencontrent pas la silhouette mince dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Des éternités glissent en instants de poignées de secondes, et puis Voldemort se redresse lentement, achève d'un coup de baguette la malheureuse Moldue que tout le monde avait oubliée, fait disparaître leurs vêtements d'un geste, saisit dans ses bras une Bella étourdie et comblée, la saisit et l'emporte, et transplane, et il est seul. Il s'avance lentement, chancelant, abasourdi par ce qu'il vient de voir. Son Maître... son amie... Une étrange jalousie s'insinue en lui. Qu'elle soit si proche de lui lui semble insupportable. Il devrait être le préféré du Maître...qu'elle prenne la place qui lui était due par les simples artifices de son corps, quand il devait déployer toutes ses capacités, toute sa loyauté...

Mais depuis si longtemps elle est à ses côtés, alors qu'il n'est qu'un jeune homme à peine majeur! Et qu'il doit lutter contre l'héritage de son père... Dont il porte le nom déplorable... Avec un soupir, Barty lève les yeux vers le plafond. Tant de difficultés auxquelles faire face...


	20. Déchirure

**2ème chapitre....**

**REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW**

Elle n'a jamais eu à la fois l'esprit aussi embrouillé et les désirs aussi clairs. Elle n'a même pas eu de questions à se poser – pas une seule seconde, pas une hésitation. Une fois le dernier doute pulvérisé, son corps et son âme ont parlé si hautement qu'elle n'a pu les ignorer. La décision ultime était prise sans même qu'elle ait conscience de la prendre, tant cette impulsion a agi vite, naturellement. Mais maintenant qu'elle sait, qu'elle est sûre, l'avenir lui apparaît de nouveau, sombre, inquiétant.

Frémissante, elle traverse sa chambre, le couloir, l'escalier et le hall et les jardins, vers le grand portail au-delà duquel elle pourra transplaner. Elle marche droit devant elle, sans rien voir tout autour, focalisée, au travers d'une brume d'angoisse qui lui serrait la gorge, sur ce qu'elle _doit_ faire _maintenant_. Elle se matérialise devant une autre grille, entre dans une maison et se dirige droit vers une porte, sans hésiter.

Il lève les yeux quand elle entre, stupéfait. Écartant d'un geste les parchemins qui encombrent son bureau, il demande:

«Que fais-tu ici, Bella?»

Elle respire profondément à plusieurs reprises. Elle a mal dedans, elle a peur, mais elle doit le lui dire, ne pas réfléchir.

-Maître...je...

Sa voix est hachée, les mots refusent de sortir. Elle suffoque. _Je dois le faire, je dois le faire,_ songe-t-elle fébrilement.

-Enceinte – je – suis – enceinte – Maître!

Ses yeux écarlates s'écarquillent sous le choc. Pour la première fois, elle voit le Seigneur des Ténèbres proprement et totalement stupéfait. Ca arrive, mais en général il est assez bon pour cacher ce genre de petits désagréments... D'un mouvement vif, il se lève, s'approche d'elle; elle espère follement qu'il va la serrer dans ses bras et dire les mots qu'elle veut entendre, mais il n'achève pas son geste, se contente de la dévisager intensément:

-En es-tu sûre?

Elle sent les larmes qui lui montent aux yeux, brûlantes. _Je ne peux pas être surchargée d'hormones si tôt! _hurle-t-elle mentalement, et elle refoule l'onde humiliante, serrant les mâchoires très fort.

-Absolument sûre, balbutie-t-elle. J'ai..attendu...d'être sûre et certaine...pour vous prévenir...

Elle ne peut aller plus loin. Elle a l'impression qu'elle va s'évanouir. Elle vacille, et Voldemort la saisit dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de tomber, mais il se contente de la stabiliser sur ses pieds avant de la relâcher, et il fait un pas en arrière.

Elle le fixe dans les yeux, et elle sent venir les mots qu'il va prononcer.

-Non! crie-t-elle comme il ouvre la bouche.

Il est surpris une fois de plus par sa réaction, et se tait; elle saisit l'occasion.

-Ne me dites pas ça, dit-elle d'une voix sourde. Ne vous avisez pas de me dire que je dois me faire avorter! Je refuse d'entendre ces mots-là!

Son regard s'assombrit.

-Tu le dois pourtant, dit-il d'un ton glacial, et il est inutile de se voiler la face. Tu ne peux pas avoir cet enfant...

-Et pourquoi pas? rétorque-t-elle avec rage. Si je veux cet enfant, de quel droit puis-en être privée? Personne ne vous oblige à le reconnaître, mon mari le fera au besoin... Mais vous ne pouvez pas m'empêcher de faire ce choix, si c'est ce que je veux!

A la lueur meurtrière qui passe dans ses yeux, elle sait qu'elle vient de commettre une énorme erreur, mais à ce moment précis, elle s'en fiche. Son coeur bat la chamade dans sa poitrine, elle a l'impression qu'il est sur le point de se déchirer, parce que son Maître n'est plus son seul et unique centre de gravité, la raison pour laquelle elle existe; dès l'instant où elle l'a su, elle a existé pour lui et pour son héritier dans son ventre, à parts égales, et elle ne peut pas renoncer à cette idée, c'est trop tard, elle en mourrait de douleur. La révolte lui envoie de l'adrénaline dans tout le corps, et elle lui fait face, raidie, droite et fière, déterminée.

-Vraiment, tu crois ça? murmure-t-il, et sa voix feutrée est plus menaçante qu'un brutal accès de colère.

Il tourne lentement autour d'elle, et d'un seul coup, elle n'existe plus; elle n'est que douleur et douleur, une boule de souffrance concentrée qui se consume avec des convulsions ardentes, et elle oublie qu'elle a jamais eu une conscience, car tout est anéanti, elle est dans un enfer d'éternité, où le monde n'est que chaos et sang; et quand elle reprend ses esprits, le sang du monde glisse paresseusement entre ses cuisses, et lui hurle des injures pour n'avoir pas su protéger son enfant.

Elle se redresse lentement, comme abrutie de douleur, les membres perclus de courbatures, la tête dans le brouillard. De très loin, elle entend sa voix glacée:

-Il semble que j'aie eu tort de me figurer que tu avais suffisamment la tête sur les épaules pour être ma maîtresse sans oublier où est ta place, dit-il. C'est une erreur regrettable, mais heureusement, il n'est pas trop tard pour la réparer. J'espère que tu te souviendras à l'avenir que quoi qu'il advienne, je suis et je reste ton maître et uniquement ton maître. A présent va-t-en, Bella – et ne reviens plus ici.

Et son corps torturé se lève et s'en va. Il marche, marche, marche jusqu'à s'écrouler, et son âme brisée ne répond plus.


	21. Effondrement

**Et le dernier chapitre pour aujourd'hui!!!!!!!!!!**

**Victory, spéciale dédicace...bizzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Et je veux ma review!!!!!!!! (et sa review aussi)**

Elle est à moitié, par saccades, et une partie d'elle est morte, certainement; elle essaie de vivre, dans l'intervalle, jusqu'à une délivrance qu'elle n'espère ni n'envisage. Elle erre, les bras serrés autour de son corps, et cherche un quelconque réconfort. Il y a eu un temps où elle est restée prostrée au lit, se haïssant avec fièvre, et haïssant celui qu'elle aime; mais elle n'a pu y tenir, et il lui a fallu se prouver que son coeur battait encore pour quelque chose, n'importe quoi, bouger.

La première fois, après, c'était peut-être une poignée d'heures ou de jours, mais pas plus d'une semaine assurément, que son bras l'a brûlée, elle a hurlé d'une douleur non pas physique, mais plus quintessentielle et profonde, et s'est recroquevillée comme un animal blessé. A son retour, Rodolphus l'a prévenue que le Maître la réclamait à la prochaine réunion, et avait montré un peu de fureur à ne pas la voir. Elle s'est donc traînée à la suivante, a été punie pour son absence, est restée debout, raide, sans le regarder pendant trois bons quarts d'heure, et puis est retournée à son effondrement. Depuis, il n'y a plus eu de réunion.

Son mari a d'abord essayé de lui apporter son soutien actif, puis, face à sa douleur démesurée, a pris conscience qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, et l'a laissée tranquille comme elle y aspirait profondément. Mais là, elle ignore pourquoi, elle a un saisissant besoin de compagnie, et ce n'est pas celle d'un ami franc et maladroit qu'elle désire, mais une compagnie plus douce et plus discrète, celle d'une femme – d'une soeur...

Elle transplane devant le manoir Malefoy et se dirige vers l'entrée. Elle est accueillie par un elfe de maison qui lui prend sa cape, puis sa soeur la mène dans le salon. Là, elle se fige dans l'encadrement de la porte: assis sur le tapis au milieu de ses jouets comme un petit prince sur son trône, le fils d'un an de Narcissa la regarde d'un air curieux.

Narcissa s'avance, avec un coup d'oeil surpris en passant à sa soeur livide et comme pétrifiée, et prend le petit garçon dans ses bras. Elle fait disparaître les jouets d'un léger coup de baguette, et se dirige vers la porte, pour confier l'enfant à sa gouvernante; mais il tend une petite menotte rose vers Bellatrix, en gazouillant doucement.

Le coeur de la jeune femme est douloureusement contracté dans sa poitrine, mais elle étend la main et effleure les doigts de son neveu. Elle se recule brusquement, quelque chose semblant se briser en elle, avec un sentiment d'envie sauvage. Narcissa, stupéfaite, la dévisage un instant, puis sort avec son enfant dans les bras. Bella, vacillante, s'écroule dans un fauteuil. Sa main effleure son ventre sous sa robe. Elle aussi, elle aurait pu, elle aurait dû avoir un enfant au visage d'ange, qui aurait babillé en regardant le monde...

Elle n'aurait pas pensé qu'il y avait encore en elle un peu de matière à souffrance, une seconde d'insouciance à lacérer, mais pourtant tout son être ne cesse de l'émerveiller devant sa faculté à accueillir sans cesse une douleur tellement plus grande que lui. Elle voudrait fuir cette malédiction, mais elle ne peut se fuir elle-même... Le peut-elle? Elle ne veut pas y penser, pas vraiment. C'est une seconde nature chez elle, endurer en silence, les dents serrées. Être courageuse... Pour qui, pourquoi? Qui lui reste-t-il qui sera fier d'elle?

«Bella.»

Elle tourne vivement la tête. Sa soeur se tient sur le seuil, les yeux fixés sur elle. Elle s'avance à pas lents, sans la lâcher du regard, et s'assoit en face d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Elle secoue la tête, mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de se ressaisir, les mots commencent à glisser de ses lèvres, effrénés de désespoir, ils s'écoulent en un flot ininterrompu, elle a si mal, elle est si seule, elle n'a plus de force pour retenir quoi que ce soit, pour reconnaître ce qui vaut encore la peine et s'y accrocher, plus rien ne vaut la peine, elle parle si vite que sa soeur a du mal à suivre, elle-même ne sait plus ce qu'elle dit, si elle l'a jamais su, et en une poignée de minutes qui filent, elle perd le dernier bouclier qu'il lui restait peut-être contre tout ce qui l'oppresse, son secret.

Narcissa reste bouche bée un long moment, puis elle se reprend, et ses yeux se teintent de froideur sur sa soeur aux yeux baissés, dont les longs cheveux lâchés cachent à demi le visage, le secret qui protège. Elle ne pense pas en soeur, les filles Black ne pensent jamais en soeurs les unes des autres, dans un tel moment: elles s'aiment, mais se jugent pour et par ce qu'elles sont, et leurs actions ne portent pas le sceau sacré des gestes d'une soeur adorée qui ne peut que le bien. Elle ne pense pas en femme dont le coeur sait ce qu'est l'amour; elle ne pense pas en mère dont le ventre souffre de la douleur, de la perte d'une autre. Elle pense avec les doubles réflexes de son éducation et de son caractère, qui condamnent un amour adultère pour un dangereux mage noir au sang mêlé, et plus encore l'audace de refuser un enfant du mariage, qui donnerait un héritier à la famille, pour réclamer un enfant de l'amant. Ses mots à elle sont coupants comme des lames, ils fouillent, jugent, reprochent et s'indignent, et la fautive en face d'elle regrette amèrement d'avoir parlé: cette impression d'avoir perdu son dernier appui est si cruelle...

Dans un sursaut d'auto-protection, elle se lève pour prendre congé. Sa soeur en l'embrassant murmure: «Cela te passera, on ne peut pas rester folle toute une vie...». Elle court dans le parc, fuit à toute allure ce sang, le sien, qui la trahit, elle se retrouve chez elle, seule, et sa douleur culmine; écroulée sur son lit, elle serre impulsivement entre ses doigts un poignard, qu'elle tient de son père, et ce sang-là l'aide, la soutient, l'encourage et la berce jusqu'au sommeil.


	22. Eloignement

**De nouveau une série de 3 chapitres, en l'honneur de Victory87 qui avait son oral aujourd'hui. (tkt pas ma puce ça va aller tu verras) **

**Review svp???????**

**Allez, il reste 5 chapitres, dont 3 publiés aujourd'hui, vous pouvez bien faire un petit effort????? **

**Soit dit en passant, si vous êtes fan de Bellamort et que vous lisez des fics en anglais, allez dès mercredi voter au sondage qui va arriver sur mon profil! **

Bella contemple le paysage croate, adossée à une fenêtre. Le bleu profond de la mer Adriatique, illuminée par un soleil radieux, a quelque chose d'intimement apaisant, particulièrement pour une Anglaise habituée à associer la notion de «mer» avec celle de «pluie» - qui d'ailleurs s'associe à _beaucoup_ d'autres notions en Angleterre.

Avec un soupir, elle s'étire et s'écarte de la vue. Même cette mer sublime ne peut tout à fait la calmer ce soir. Ce pays entier est comme un baume sur une vieille plaie vicieuse, qui se rouvre toujours au moment où l'on s'y attend le moins. Et elle n'est jamais parvenue à guérir vraiment.

Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a envoyée ici pour une durée indéterminée mais globalement longue, pour la raison (officielle) de superviser une montée _très_ rapide des forces du Mal en Croatie, vraisemblablement le fait d'un mage noir en pleine ascension, et pour celle (officieuse) de la faire déguerpir de sa vue, Bellatrix a vécu cet exil comme une humiliation de plus, un mal nécessaire, qui pourrait éventuellement s'avérer bénéfique si l'éloignement le bannissait de ses pensées. Mais s'il est toujours en elle, gravé au plus profond de son bras et de son âme, si elle rêve de lui parfois, si elle aime toujours, pour toujours, ce départ, ce dépaysement profond, cette région magnifique lui ont fait du bien. Elle a toujours mal, elle est toujours un peu cassée à l'intérieur, mais elle est de nouveau elle-même, et il y a des moments où elle est heureuse. Elle n'est plus seule.

Finalement, pas de mage noir à combattre, aucune concurrence croate au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Seulement une génération de jeunes déterminés à conserver la pureté de leur race. Ils ont accueilli avec enthousiasme le petit groupe d'Anglais qui leur apportait l'expérience de combattants au service d'un maître aux pouvoirs hors du commun. Ils n'avaient pas réellement de chef, mais leur alliance était profonde, et leurs convictions à toute épreuve. Tout cela a charmé Bellatrix.

Mais elle n'aurait pas été si contente de les aider, si inclinée à profiter de cette chance de se reconstruire un peu si l'un des meneurs de ce groupe hétéroclite ne l'avait chavirée de son charisme. Mirko le Croate, avec ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux brûlants, n'est pas de taille à lui faire oublier le regard écarlate de celui auquel elle appartient, mais il est parfait si elle veut réapprendre à s'abandonner, à se donner, à vivre un peu pour elle-même aussi.

Elle aime être avec lui, mais ce soir elle est agitée. Trois mois, trois mois passés ici, et l'heure est venue déjà de retrouver l'Angleterre. Le message est arrivé ce matin. Elle doit revenir au bercail – et l'un des meneurs croates est prié de venir avec elle, afin que Lord Voldemort ait une idée par lui-même de la vraie valeur de ces personnes-là. Évidemment, Mirko a décidé d'ores et déjà qu'il viendrait avec elle. Elle ne sait pas quoi en penser, déchirée entre le soulagement de sa présence et l'angoisse de cette confrontation, ne sachant que trop bien qu'il ne sera plus rien quand elle reverra celui qu'elle aime passionnément. Son coeur bat à grands coups douloureux, et elle tremble malgré elle, caressant machinalement la Marque sur son bras gauche. Ses doigts sentent la légère irrégularité sur sa peau, la cicatrice qu'elle n'a pas voulu effacer, la seule qui lui reste, souvenir de l'intensité de son désespoir. Elle a souffert pour lui mille et une morts, mais toujours elle lui revient le coeur découvert, vibrante de sa présence et du besoin qu'elle a de lui. Elle est sienne plus que tout – il n'y a rien à y faire. C'est gravé en elle. Elle est née pour l'aimer.


	23. Nuit

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre du jour! **

**Je vous conseille à tous la fic de Victory87, Le Couloir Malibu, elle est super!!!!!**

La pièce est froide. Pourtant on n'est qu'en octobre, mais le climat anglais est très différent de celui de la côte croate.

Bellatrix, emmitouflée dans un grand châle noir, regarde par la fenêtre, l'épaule pressée contre la cheminée. Il y a longtemps qu'elle n'a plus été au manoir, mais elle se rappelle trop bien errer de pièce en pièce, livide, des larmes glacées roulant sur ses joues pâles, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la chair de ses bras.

Rodolphus a paru trouvé tout à fait naturel qu'elle vienne avec son amant, comme d'habitude, mais elle sait qu'il est secrètement soulagé. Il n'est pas dupe, pourtant. Il sait bien que Mirko lui fait du bien mais qu'il n'est rien dans son coeur par rapport à celui auquel elle devra bientôt faire face. Mais il est content: qu'elle vive encore, qu'elle aime, qu'un autre homme ait pu effleurer sa peau et la faire gémir dans les profondeurs de la nuit.

Un frisson lui parcourt la colonne vertébrale. Quand la brûlure familière écorche ses nerfs tendus, ses ongles longs s'enfoncent profondément dans le bois de l'encadrement de la fenêtre.

Elle se retourne. Son amant se lève d'un bond, l'air effaré, prêt à s'exclamer. Elle doit avoir le teint blafard, les yeux hantés. Elle marche vers lui comme un automate, lui couvre la bouche d'une main glacée, puis enroule ses doigts autour des siens, les remplaçant par ses lèvres. Quand elle se détourne, elle serre plus fort sa main dans la sienne et la tire légèrement.

«Mon Maître m'appelle,» chuchote-t-elle.

Le peu qu'il sait se reliant à tout ce qu'il devine, il ne fait aucun commentaire, et la suit.

Ce n'est pas une réunion générale. Ils sont seuls tous les trois. Naturellement. Pour rien au monde il ne lui aurait facilité la tâche

La voix sans timbre, les yeux rivés au sol autant que faire se peut avec un Maître enclin aux vérifications par legilimancie, Bella fait le récit de son voyage. Puis c'est au tour de Mirko de parler, d'exposer la situation croate de son point de vue. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres semble très intéressé par ce système qui repose sur un groupe d'une douzaine de chefs, mais ne souffre apparemment d'aucune dissension.

Et puis ils se taisent, mais Voldemort ne les renvoie pas. Il les observe en silence, l'un après l'autre, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose de précis dans leurs yeux. Mirko soutient son regard sans agressivité ni fierté mal placée, mais sans obséquiosité non plus. Il mêle le respect et l'assurance à la perfection. Bella ne les regarde pas, ni l'un ni l'autre. Puis, enfin:

«Très bien. Vous ré-expliquerez ça rapidement à la prochaine réunion, tous les deux.» dit Voldemort, et il se détourne dans un bruissement de cape, quittant la clairière d'un pas vif.

Bellatrix et Mirko se regardent brièvement.

-Tu veux rentrer? Murmure-t-il.

-Non, rétorque-t-elle avec un léger frisson. Il faut que je marche un peu...

Elle s'éloigne d'un pas vif. Il la suit avec un peu de distance. Elle marche droit devant elle, et d'un seul coup, le froid la brûle. Se retournant, elle se jette dans les bras de son beau Croate.

Il la serre très fort, et ses baisers, ses mains chaudes sur elle lui font du bien. Avant de le savoir ils se retrouvent étendus sur l'herbe, et il la dénude fiévreusement, arrachant ses propres habits; elle se laisse faire, perdue entre ses bras, subissant son attention, sa tendresse, ses caresses.

Le temps passe, la vie pourrait s'enfuir ainsi en quelques instants, elle ne s'en rendrait pas compte. Elle sent une chaleur délicieuse monter lentement dans son ventre, cachée derrière ses paupières closes, dérivante, offerte, vulnérable.

Il cesse brusquement de bouger; son corps s'affaisse sur le sien. Elle se contracte tandis que le plaisir se brise en elle. Elle ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive, il ne fait jamais ça d'habitude, il est si lourd sur elle, son corps l'écrase, elle ouvre les yeux, les étoiles éclatantes, son étoile au loin, une silhouette à quelques pas...

Elle se redresse brusquement, repousse le corps de son amant, se penche sur lui. Les yeux grands ouverts dans une expression de surprise, ses lèvres entrouvertes ne laissant plus échapper aucun souffle, la vie a quitté le jeune homme. Elle relève la tête et croise le regard écarlate, impitoyable de Voldemort. Elle enroule ses bras autour de son propre corps nu; frissonnante, glacée, au bord de la crise de nerfs, le coeur battant, éperdue, effarée, fracassée.

Il sort lentement de l'ombre, repoussant le corps d'un coup de baguette négligent.

-Vous l'avez tué, murmure-t-elle.

Il acquiesce.

-Vous l'avez tué... répète-t-elle. Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Il n'avait rien fait!

-Non, effectivement, répond-il, et elle sent avec incrédulité un brin d'amusement dans sa voix. Il n'avait rien fait. Il n'était rien. Il ne comptait pas. Il est donc mort. Au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, dirais-je.

-Il comptait pour moi, dit-elle d'une voix sourde.

-Ah, oui... Pour te réchauffer et passer du bon temps.

Elle en reste sans voix.

-Qu'est-ce que vous entendez exactement par «au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment»? Siffle-t-elle.

-Au mauvais endroit? Entre tes jambes. Et au mauvais moment? Celui où j'étais là, rétorque-t-il ironiquement.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire? s'exclame-t-elle, les joues brûlantes, la rage au coeur.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire?

Il s'avance, toute trace d'humour désertant ses yeux, remplacée par une colère froide. Saisissant son menton, il la force à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi? siffle-t-il avec hargne. Parce que tu m'appartiens, Bella. Quoi que tu fasses, quoi qu'il advienne, tu es à moi... Et à personne d'autre...

Il l'embrasse durement, violemment, et elle se déteste de jeter impulsivement ses bras autour de son cou, de le serrer contre elle, et puis elle cesse de se détester, elle ne pense plus, elle n'est plus, parce qu'il est le seul qui puisse lui faire tout oublier, parce que c'est à lui qu'elle appartient.


	24. Déliquescence

**Et dernier chapitre pour aujourd'hui....**

**Merci de laisser une review **

Elle croyait savoir ce que c'est que la souffrance. Elle a connu bien des douleurs qui lui ont laminé l'âme en profondeur. Mais comparer ces peines dérisoires à ce qu'elle ressent aujourd'hui, c'est comparer le Doloris à une gifle.

C'est un abîme dans son ventre qui se creuse un peu plus à chaque seconde; c'est un démon qui la dévore de l'intérieur en se délectant de ses gémissements; c'est l'absurdité terrible du destin. Cela ne peut pas être arrivé, c'est impossible et pourtant c'est la réalité.

Elle le sait. Elle n'y a pas cru, au début. C'était le soir d'Halloween. Le soir de son anniversaire. Il y avait une fête. Elle avait dansé jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Elle avait ri. Elle était heureuse. Un peu ivre aussi.

Le matin, elle s'était étirée entre les draps frais, et elle avait pensé, brièvement, que la vie était délicieuse.

Et puis son mari était entré dans la chambre, le regard brouillé, un journal à la main.

Elle avait crié. Elle l'avait frappé, de rage, parce qu'il était assez stupide pour y croire. Mais quand elle déchirait le torchon et qu'elle le jetait dans la cheminée, quand elle courait hors du manoir pour transplaner chez tous ses proches chez les Mangemorts, un par un, quand elle hurlait que ce n'était pas vrai, elle savait. Quand elle se convulsait dans sa douleur et que son mari l'avait soulevée dans ses bras comme une petite fille et ramenée chez eux, malgré ses cris, ses coups et ses sortilèges, elle lui disait de la lâcher, qu'elle allait leur montrer, lui prouver, à tous, qu'ils étaient des crétins et qu'ils avaient tort, et elle savait. Quand, épuisée par la douleur et l'angoisse, elle s'était enfin endormie, et qu'elle appelait son Maître dans ses cauchemars, elle savait au fond d'elle-même qu'il ne viendrait pas.

La souffrance la paralyse. Elle est recroquevillée sur elle-même, incapable de faire un geste. La chaleur pourrait être la seule chose réconfortante, mais elle a froid dans les tréfonds de son âme. Pas un froid vif qui lui donnerait des frissons et lui dilaterait les yeux, comme quand il posait sur elle ses mains glacées et qu'elle cherchait ses lèvres en tremblant, un froid qui la lamine de l'intérieur, un froid comme elle en connaîtra bientôt, peut-être, sûrement, elle le sent; c'est comme si son coeur reconnaissait les épreuves à venir, parce qu'un deuil si violent renferme toute la souffrance du monde, toutes les plus fortes.

Elle ne répond pas quand on lui parle, elle a un mouvement de recul quand on la touche. C'est à peine si elle sait encore qui elle est, c'est à peine si elle est encore quelque chose. Elle est à lui, partie avec lui, disparue, loin, annihilée, dans un carcan de glace. Et elle souffre encore.

Ses larmes ne peuvent pas couler. Etat de choc, ils disent. Ils tournent autour d'elle et la rappellent quand elle croit qu'elle va enfin se détacher du monde, le rejoindre.

Ils disent qu'il est mort. Il vivra toujours en elle.

Il vit plus qu'elle, chaque souvenir a une clarté stupéfiante, son âme est dans du coton, elle ne discerne plus le contour des choses, il est là.

Peut-être que si elle continue à glisser, le lien se brisera, elle sera emportée, elle ne sera plus, et il recommencera à vivre en elle, après elle.


	25. Eveil

**Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre! **

**Oulala j'arrive pas à percuter que c'est bientôt la fin...**

**Review? **

**Allez! Grâce à vous j'ai passé le cap des 50 reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ca donne à peu près 2 reviews par chapitre....**

**Au fait: que tous mes lecteurs qui aiment lire des fics Bellamort en anglais courent voter sur mon sondage! Je me suis efforcée de réunir les meilleures... **

Peu à peu la douleur se fait plus nette, plus vive et mordante – et en même temps plus localisée. Elle parvient à penser – pas très bien au début, son cerveau est comme engourdi – et puis son esprit devient de plus en plus clair. Son manque n'est plus qu'un mal sourd, qui ne la saisit que si elle reste inactive; et elle ne cesse plus jamais de penser, des pensées folles et fourmillantes, presque délirantes, avec une seule obsession: l'aider, le sauver, qu'il revienne.

Il ne peut pas être mort. C'est impossible. C'est une illusion. Il a été vaincu, il est seul, sans doute faible, il a besoin qu'on le rejoigne et qu'on restaure sa puissance, mais il existe encore. Il vit. Ce n'est pas possible autrement.

Elle le sait, elle le sait, chaque fibre de son corps le lui crie, et son esprit le lui chante comme un mantra:

_Tu as déjà entendu parler de Horcruxes?_

Dès que tout est clair dans sa tête, que son parcours est tracé, elle se lève. Au début, elle a un vertige. Il y a trop longtemps qu'elle se nourrit à peine. Mais elle maîtrise ce bref intermède de faiblesse corporelle, et remontant sa manche, elle presse impérieusement son index contre la Marque des Ténèbres.

La brûlure, bien que très faible car causée par un Mangemort, non par le Maître, lui donne envie de s'effondrer, mais elle encaisse. Elle n'a pas le droit de faillir, il n'y a peut-être plus qu'elle de prêt à soutenir leur flambeau. Elle ne veut pas y croire, mais c'est peut-être la réalité. En tout cas, ils viendront, elle en est sûre. Satisfaite, elle s'habille rapidement et descend l'escalier, la main crispée sur la rampe. Rodolphus la rencontre en bas des marches.

«C'est toi, l'appel», dit-il.

Elle acquiesce.

Il la serre brièvement dans ses bras.

-Bienvenue parmi les vivants, Bella, murmure-t-il, la voix un peu étouffée. Ca fait du bien de te revoir...»

Il s'écarte et lui sourit – un sourire féroce, carnassier, un sourire avide de sang, un sourire qu'elle lui rend.

«Et maintenant, on va partir en chasse.»

Ils sortent rapidement dans le parc du manoir, rejoignant le groupe de sorciers qui grossit peu à peu au fur et à mesure qu'ils avancent. Et malgré son désespoir, Bella se sent soudain très forte.

Elle se campe devant la foule de Mangemorts.

«Nous avons un maître», dit-elle d'une voix claire et forte, «nous avons un maître auquel nous avons juré fidélité. Nous avons un maître qui a besoin de notre aide à présence. Tous ceux qui lui sont vraiment loyaux doivent le rechercher. Vont le rechercher! Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que nous serons nombreux.»

Le vent fait danser ses cheveux noirs, et les Mangemorts s'agitent, mal à l'aise sous son regard flamboyants. Les murmures montent en crescendo.

«...statut...»

«....enfants....»

«...parti...mort....»

«...folie...»

«...Azkaban...»

Elle sent la rage monter en elle. Elle leur tourne brusquement le dos, à tous.

«Les Londubat sauront sans doute nous éclairer!» crie-t-elle sans se retourner, et elle transplane.

Quand elle se retourne, ils sont trois derrière elle, qui soutiennent son regard sans crainte, eux. Elle leur sourit, les yeux étincelants.

«Nous allons partir en chasse», répète-t-elle à voix basse.


	26. Attente

**Dernier chapitre!!!!!!**

**Le poème cité est «Le revenant» de Baudelaire (_Les fleurs du mal_). Il me faisait tellement penser à Bellamort qu'il fallait que je l'ajoute.... En plus le titre est parfait avec mon début^^**

_Comme les anges à l'oeil fauve, _

_Je reviendrai dans ton alcôve_

_Et vers toi glisserai sans bruit_

_Avec les ombres de la nuit;_

_Et je te donnerai, ma brune,_

_Des baisers froids comme la lune_

_Et des caresses de serpent_

_Autour d'une fosse rampant._

_Quand viendra le matin livide, _

_Tu trouveras ma place vide,_

_Où jusqu'au soir il fera froid._

_Comme d'autres par la tendresse, _

_Sur ta vie et sur ta jeunesse, _

_Moi, je veux régner par l'effroi. _

Il est là, dans cette cellule étroite et sombre où ils sont confinés. Il est toujours là, de jour comme de nuit. Elle s'est battue pour lui. Elle a été vaincue. Elle a tout sacrifié. Elle sait qu'elle va souffrir, mais il sera là. Il sera en elle, et un jour il reviendra, et il viendra les chercher – la chercher – et il saisira son menton entre ses longs doigts, il murmurera son nom encore, leurs lèvres se joindront dans un baiser sauvage, ses lèvres glacées contre les siennes...

Une injure la tire de sa rêverie, la fait sursauter. C'est un Auror qui vient de passer devant leur cellule, et qui n'a pu s'empêcher de s'y arrêter. Il est jeune, les traits tordus par la rage; il a l'âge des Aurors qu'elle a torturés, il y a...combien de temps? Le temps glisse. Le combat...la capture...la captivité. Combien? Deux jours. Non? Si? Elle ne sait plus. Oui, deux nuits de délire insomniaque, recroquevillée, immobile, dans un coin de leur cellule, pendant que les hommes tournaient en rond, échangeaient des murmures rauques parfois, s'abandonnaient au sommeil, étourdis de peur et d'incertitude....

Oui, ce jeune Auror lui fait penser au couple. La femme. Il a cette même douceur des traits, changée si brusquement en férocité. Les yeux de la femme quand Bellatrix, éperdue de rage et d'impuissance, s'est élancée vers le gamin apeuré qui se cachait sous la table... Ce n'est pas les yeux fous et les grondements d'Alice qui ont sauvé le gosse, trop jeune pour comprendre, trop jeune même pour balbutier «Maman». L'espace d'un instant, Bella a croisé le regard du petit, et quelque chose a crié dans son ventre. A bout de souffle, elle a repoussé l'enfant, avec une gifle jetée en plein visage, et s'est relevée d'un bond.

«C'était une bonne idée!», a protesté Rabastan.

-La douleur suffira! siffla-t-elle avec hargne, à nous quatre, on va les faire parler, crois-moi!

Est-ce son regard qui l'a fait taire? Ou bien n'a-t-elle pas rêvé un signe rapide de Rodolphus à son frère, dans son dos? D'un coup de baguette souple, elle stupéfixa le gamin, et ils levèrent leurs baguettes, tous ensemble, les pointèrent, vers Alice. «A trois...»

Elle. Lui. Elle. Lui. Elle. Les deux ensemble. Jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'écroulent, flasques, silencieux, comme la Moldue dans le sous-sol. Silencieux à jamais. Ils ont perdu. Et quand elle s'écroule, frémissante, il n'y a pas de main glacée qui se pose sur sa nuque. Il n'y a pas de baiser. Il n'y a que son échec et sa douleur, et sa faiblesse qui remonte et lui serre la gorge.

Jusqu'à ce qu'on la saisisse par les bras et l'entraîne.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils commencent à courir.

Nouvelle invective. Elle s'est trompée; l'Auror est plus jeune encore que les Londubat. Il a plutôt l'âge de Barty. Jeune, si jeune... Quel âge déjà? Dix-neuf? Elle le sait, mais son esprit est brouillé. Dix-neuf. Sept ans de moins qu'elle. Elle tourne lentement la tête vers lui. Il se tient droit, le dos crispé, le cou crispé, le visage pétrifié. Il tremble très légèrement, spasmodiquement. Il est à bout. Lorsqu'il croise son regard, il détourne la tête d'un mouvement vif. Est-ce qu'il tiendra? Jusqu'au procès? Jusqu'à la prison? Elle repousse cette pensée. Elle le refuse. Il est trop tôt pour paniquer. Il faut qu'elle tienne bon, elle. Elle doit garder la force.

Elle tourne la tête vers Rodolphus. Lui aussi est crispé et fixe le mur. Rabastan a le regard vide. Il n'a pas réagi aux insultes de l'Auror que ses collègues entraînent à présent, avec des regards furieux vers la cellule. Il n'a pas bougé. Il ne bouge plus. Rod semble se ranimer un peu; il suit le regard de Bella, donne un coup léger sur le bras de son frère. Ils échangent un regard.

Bellatrix se lève et presse son visage contre les barreaux. Elle est presque pressée, à présent. Elle veut qu'ils soient emmenés tout de suite, que le Magenmagot prononce leur peine, qu'on les entraîne vers leur destin. Chaque seconde la rapproche du moment où ses nerfs vont lâcher, et la présence de son maître qui vit en elle n'y change rien, devient en fait de moins en moins discernable, lointaine, étouffée. L'attente la rend folle.

Elle est la première à les percevoir, longtemps avant qu'ils ne tournent l'angle du couloir. Ils glissent vers la cellule, et le froid paralyse les captifs.

Quand les mains putréfiées la touchent à travers sa robe, elle pense un instant qu'elle va s'évanouir. Mais elle tient bon.

Il reviendra. Et elle, elle attendra.

**Ca y est, c'est fini!**

**J'ai fait un inventaire précis de mes revieweurs pour cette fic et souhaiterais remercier dans l'ordre:**

**-Mirty-story: tu as toujours aimé après le 1er? Eh oui, il n'y a plus de Lucius^^ **

**-Alice Loves Rock Music: plus de nouvelles... Tu en as eu marre du suspense? XD **

**-x-Beautiful Blass-x: merci pour les compliments, le Couloir Malibu tu l'as lu finalement? Lol**

**-xoxLewrahxox: merci de prendre du temps pour lire ma fic! Tu es ma seule lectrice anglaise je crois... Je suis contente^^ **

**-Circee: merci pour avoir pris sur ton temps réduit (vive les bouts de chou^^) de fanfiction pour me lire! Je pourrais te dire que je suis désolée pour l'après-midi perdu quand tu as découvert mes fics mais en fait je ne le suis pas yekyekyek **

**--33DARK HEART33-: je suis contente que mon style te plaise et non non non je ne change pas Voldemort!!!!!!!!! Jamais de la vie il est très bien aussi salaud que dans les livres^^**

**-sulring: puisqu'apparemment j'ai un peu changé ta manière de voir Bellatrix cette fois-ci c'est MOI qui te fait le regard de chat potté pour que tu suives mes fics vu que c'est du Bellatrix Bellatrix Bellatrix!!!!!!!!**

**-littlebeattle: eh ben quoi, tu m'as oubliée????? Merci pour le soutien de début de fic en tout cas....**

**-cuvette: j'ai toujours pas compris ton nom de plume mais c'est pas grave^^ merci pour les reviews régulières et très encourageantes!**

**-Mumtaz: tu y as mis le temps mais tu as fini par y venir, alors finalement tu préfères Inattendus ou Introspections????? Perso la deuxième mais bon, ça dépend des goûts... C'était très sympa de te retrouver sur cette fic et toujours aussi régulière dans tes reviews en fait tu n'as quasiment pas manqué un seul chapitre depuis ton arrivée!!!!!! Continue à me suivre stp moi je te soutiens à fond pour tes fics bizzzzouxxxx**

**et enfin j'ai nommé l'unique, la formidable **

**VICTORY87 qui me suit depuis le départ départ, depuis le 1er chapitre d'Inattendus et quasiment sans jamais en rater une: j'ai vérifié, tu as raté le 3 d'Introspections, c'est tout!!!!!!!!! Un chapitre raté sur 39, c'est respectable! Bon, en résumé: j'adore bavarder avec toi et être ta bêta et qu'on se manage l'une l'autre^^ tu es la fille la plus géniale que j'aie rencontrée sur ce site je pense et jtd jtd jtd ma princesse**

**Voilà, ça c'était pour les revieweurs, chacun est content de son petit mot j'espère^^**

**Alors j'aimerais bien que tous ceux qui lisent ce chapitre me laissent une petite review: les précités parce que j'ai passé presque une heure à relire toutes les reviews, faire l'inventaire des noms et visiter les profils afin de laisser un petit mot personnel à chacun, et les lecteurs anonymes juste pour que je sache, pour le dernier chapitre, si vous êtes là et ce que vous avez pensé de cette fic qui tout de même me tient beaucoup à coeur....**

**Je prévois d'écrire encore et du Bellamort bien sûr^^ mais pour l'instant je vais me consacrer à des songfics et quelques autres projets alors peut-être que vous n'entendrez plus parler de moi avant un bout de temps. Mais j'adore retrouver des fans d'une fic à l'autre (dédicace à Mumtaz et Victory^^) alors sivoupli il suffit de taper le petit bouton qui dit Author Alert, ça doit prendre dix secondes et comme ça vous saurez un peu ce que je fais. Pensez que moi à chaque fois que j'ai une review je vais sur le profil de la personne survoler ses fics pour voir s'il y en a qui pourraient m'intéresser! Alors vous faites ça? Merci. Et si vous vous ennuyez un peu pendant les vacs, j'ai une autre fic en réserve pour ceux qui ne la connaissent pas encore^^ elle s'appelle Inattendus et c'est du Bellamort elle est un peu moins bonne qu'Introspections mais bon... Si vous avez des moments perdus ;)**

**Maintenant je crois que j'ai tout dit, la dédicace est plus longue que la fic alors je vais la boucler, mais je tiens à vous remercier, TOUS, même les non-revieweurs, d'avoir suivi cette fic, merci merci merci je vous aime tous très fort. **


End file.
